


If Kagami Goes to Teikou

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teikou Era, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kagami transfers to Teikou when he returns from America, it probably happens this way…<br/>One-shot collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impression: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden inspiration came to me while I was working yesterday. This is the result. This fic is meant to be a collection of one-shot drabbles. But let me know if you think it will be a good idea to expand this *grins*  
>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _AU, what if skenario, shounen ai, slight oOC-ness, possible mistakes and grammar errors_

In case of with Kuroko Tetsuya, it probably went like this…

Kuroko, 13 year old second year of Teikou Middle with shocking (and yet) pale blue hair and a pair of big round sky blue eyes, was walking quietly entering his school in early autumn. His delicate, bordering to almost feminine face was deep in his favorite mystery novel.

Kuroko didn’t pay much attention to other people around him as he walked, expertly dodging the swarming students milling around him. It was just like the other people that completely missed his presence there. He didn’t mind. He liked to be left alone when he was reading anyway.

“Excuse me.”

Furthermore, this way he could practice his misdirection. It was good.

“Excuse me.”

Besides, he wouldn’t know what to say if he was suddenly addressed by strangers. He didn’t exactly know these people that well anyway.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.”

Kuroko jolted in surprise as he felt a relatively big palm grabbing his left shoulder. He almost dropped his book as he glanced at the hand before he slowly turned around and looked upward to see a tall boy with strange dual colored hair, red at the top and dark brown at the bottom, and a pair of sharp, intense crimson eyes.

Kuroko almost gulped as the taller boy kept looking at him deeply, “Yes?” even though he believed his dull expression, calm voice and tone betrayed his inner thought.

“Sorry for bothering. But do you know where the teacher’s longue is?” the red-dark brown haired boy asked, his voice rather gruff. It sounded stiff and croaky, as if he had just been undergoing voice change.

Well, that might be the case. But, Kuroko had to admit that this boy’s eyes were quite something. The penetrating gaze was so… he didn’t know how to say it. It was like he was eye to eye with a beast, a tiger, instead of a human.

“Teacher’s longue…” Kuroko was trying not to get distracted by those eyes by repeating the bigger boy’s last words. He hadn’t yet registered what he was asking as Kuroko also perceived the other boy’s toned athletic built. He was so tall, almost as tall as Aomine, maybe the same as him.

Moreover, did this guy seriously just _greet_ Kuroko, of all people that sauntered around in the yard? Kuroko was aware that some people started to turn their faces on them now. The taller boy’s presence was quite imposing, like Akashi.

“Yeah, figured I just can ask someone instead of circling around the school looking for it,” then the tiger grinned sheepishly, his jagged feature softening a bit at the quirk of his mouth. Kuroko blinked at the sudden change, but that smile was rather nice.

Wait, what was that? Kuroko couldn’t believe he just thought that. Anyway, this guy’s eyebrows were funny. They were split on the middle, as if he had two eyebrows above each eye. It was… unique, but not exactly unattractive.

Kuroko blinked again, almost berating himself for noticing such strange things about a guy he barely knew.

“Uh… I can take you there,” Kuroko offered, since he didn’t know if he could concentrate on explaining the way while thinking about how peculiar this boy’s trait was. Anyway, who was this guy? Kuroko hadn’t ever seen him around before. A new student, maybe?

“That’d be awesome! Thanks!” Now the boy’s grin widened almost ear to ear. His lightened feature was very bright it almost blinded Kuroko’s sight.

_Wow…—_ Kuroko couldn’t help thinking slightly in wonder.

“I’m Kagami Taiga, by the way. What’s yours?” the boy asked when Kuroko led him to enter the school building to go to teacher’s office.

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko replied calmly.

“Kuroko… sounds nice. Nice to meet you, Kuroko,” Kagami smiled at him as he offered his hand in a handshake.

Kuroko looked at the hand for a few seconds, thinking that the guy was very casual in greeting a new person, like a foreigner.

Wait, a foreigner?

_Ah, maybe this guy is a foreigner. That’s why…_

Kuroko let out a small smile on his own, accepting the handshake. “Nice to meet you too, Kagami-kun.”

When their hands met in each other’s grasp, Kuroko felt Kagami’s strong sure grip and he instantly thought that this guy had to be a reliable guy. He was secretly pleased to make such new acquaintance.

Besides, Kagami noticed Kuroko.

All of people that Kuroko had ever met, never once did they notice his presence unless he greeted them first, and yet… out of everyone around Kuroko that Kagami could choose to greet, he had zeroed on Kuroko and addressed him first.

It was… very pleasant. Somehow, Kuroko felt extraordinarily happy of that fact. It was surprising, and yet also exhilarating to know that there was a person like Kagami out there, a person that _noticed_ Kuroko without Kuroko having to make an effort to be.

“We are here,” Kuroko said, stopping in front of a wooden door, the sign above it read: Teacher’s Office.

“Thanks again, Kuroko. See you later!” Kagami said, patting Kuroko’s back in a friendly and grateful gesture with a wide grin on his face before he entered the office,

“Yes, see you later.” Kuroko replied softly.

And no, it wasn’t just a figurative speech or an empty promise, because Kuroko would really love to meet Kagami again later and know him more.

It was outlandish, such peculiar feeling, but Kuroko felt that he and Kagami could be really good friends… maybe more. He didn’t know why he thought that since they had just met and all, but… that’s the thing. The feeling was there.

Even before Kagami knew him, he had noticed Kuroko… and of course, Kuroko desired to be noticed more… more by him.

 

**End of First Impression**

**A/N:** So, this is for KagaKuro’s part of this series. Let me think what I can cook up with the rest of the GoM *grins*


	2. Second Impression: Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of with Kise Ryouta, it possibly happened like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I figured I’d update this first before ‘Waiting’ since it’s shorter and easier to make. Besides, the idea had been there since I was in the hospital. Anyway, here’s the 2nd installment for this one-shot series!

In case of with Kise Ryouta, it possibly happened like this…

Kise Ryouta, 14 year old, a very pretty boy with soft, straight, short yellow hair and warm amber colored eyes under long golden eyelashes, part time model slash member of Generation of Miracle, a promising growing star of basketball prodigy.

No one _didn’t_ know who Kise was. He was very popular. Ton of girls worshipped him and would die to become his girlfriend, or simply to only be graced by his charming and enticing smile. Moreover, he was rich, sort of, being a model and such. He was cheerful and bright, and even though he needed more time to understand school lesson (because he didn’t have time to study at home, obviously), he kept up his grade at bay.

Generally, Kise led a very happy, healthy middle school life as one of Teikou’s student. Once upon a time, he might have felt bored because all the sports were too easy to master for him, but right now, he had a life-goal to be a better basketball player than Aomine Daiki. All and all, Kise was very satisfied with his life.

Although… sometimes he wished he could be less popular, especially when it was involving his (now and then, but mostly) rabid fan girls running after him in the middle of the road.

“Kise-kuuuun! Kyaaaa! Please marry meee!”

“Nooooo! Please be my boyfriend first!”

“Back off, bitches! Kise-kun is mine!”

“No way in hell! You, back off!”

“Kise-kuuun!”

Kise was running for his dear life because he really didn’t want to get caught by those crazy fans. He had had enough of them because he nearly got kidnapped several times before, and Akashi really hated it when Kise was caught in some short of scandal (or drama) with those girls.

Kise shuddered imagining what kind of punishment the red head would give him if that happened _again_. No way, no sir. One time was enough traumas. Thank you very much.

Luckily, he was near school-gate and just a few meters ahead, he would be safe inside the school vicinity. However, he didn’t count on _more girls_ appearing from both outside (from the opposite direction) and _inside_ of the gate. Judging from their looks? Yep, same obsessive fan girls, only from his own school and _neighboring_ schools a few blocks away.

Oh, and they crowded around the gate, waiting for Kise.

And now they saw him coming.

_Shit!_

“Kyaaaaa! That’s Kise-kun!”

“Where?! Where?!”

“Aww! You’re right! Kise-kuuuuuun!”

Okay. Kise had to think a way out of this (soon to be bloody) mess in the next few seconds or his life would be forfeited since behind him was shark’s mouth and in front of him was crocodile’s.

Kise was in the verge of panicking because he didn’t have anywhere to run. He was half resigning to his fate when someone seemed to appear out of nowhere, alright, exaggerating. The guy just walked out of the small alley between buildings that was usually never used because it was so narrow and dark, though, he seemed to immediately notice the danger of showing up in the middle of the ‘almost exploding war’ state of affairs because he just grabbed Kise’s shoulder so suddenly, effectively startling and stopping the blond from running, and then immediately yanked his body into the alley.

Kise squeaked in total shock at the unexpected gesture, but his voice was slightly muffled because the other guy looped his arms around Kise’s body, one hand holding his back while the other grabbed his head to duck and hid Kise’s face on his chest, rendering Kise immobile and relatively hidden.

“Ssh,” the stranger said softly as the sound of horde of fan girls running approaching and Kise tensed, shutting his eyes until the screaming of those agitated girls (since they lost sight of Kise) went far away from that alley.

A few minutes later, the situation was calming down and silence befell the alley. Kise blinked up his eyes as he wiggled slightly to loosen the other guy’s hold on his body. The guy seemed to catch the message and released Kise immediately.

“Sorry, you okay?”

Kise looked upward stiffly at the taller teen. Well, Kise was tall himself for a boy in his age, but the other was taller, maybe as tall as Aomine-chi and there was approximately two inches difference between him and the teen.

Besides, his eyes were… intense. Blood colored eyes, just like Akashi’s, but they seemed more… wild, the black ring around the red irises looking awesome, and his face was rather dauntingly handsome, plus… he just saved Kise from his doom.

“Ah, y-yeah! Thank you, um…” Kise honestly had never seen him before, so he tilted his head aside, silently questioning who this boy was.

Oh, the boy’s eyebrows were split. They looked strange, but funny. Kise almost chuckled. His hair color was rather weird too. Flaming red at the top and dark brown at the bottom.

“Kagami Taiga,” the stranger introduced himself and Kise beamed.

“Kise Ryouta! Nice to meet you!” It was a chance to make a new friend, and this Kagami guy seemed interesting.

“Aah,” Kagami’s expression softened a fraction and a nice smile bloomed on his face. Kise was surprised that the guy could make such look. He half expected that he would grunt or something, but he actually smiled,

“By the way, why did you get chased around by them earlier? Did you do something?”

At the wondering question, Kise laughed nervously. “Yeah, well… fans can be scary sometimes, so… eh?” then he just realized that that question was weird. “Wait, you don’t know me?”

Kagami raised his eyebrows. “We just met today,” he stared at Kise oddly, making a face as if saying ‘duh’.

“No way, you really don’t know me? How rare…” Kise was impressed that there was actually someone in his age that didn’t know him. Apparently he had overestimated his popularity too much.

Well, it was nice once in awhile to make someone know him beyond the façade of model and prodigy title.

“What is it, are you some short of celebrity?” Kagami looked almost laughing at that, clearly joking.

“Eeh, I’m quite popular, you know!” Kise pursed his mouth slightly in a whiny pout, but then he grinned, finding it funny himself.

“Ah, but I understand. You’re quite pretty with that face. I understood why those girls would chase you around,” Kagami chuckled then. “Though, I have no idea that Japanese girls can be very crazy too. Women are scary indeed,” he nodded philosophically and Kise cracked at that.

“Oh man, you’re funny! Ne, you’re in Teikou as well, right? What grade and class?” Kise then proceeded to try to know more about him while steered him to walk to the school gate after making sure that it was safe to come out from their hiding spot,

“Yup, just transferred yesterday. I think I’m in 2-D or something.” Kagami casually answered.

“Seriously? That’s beside my class! I’m in 2-C!” Kise grinned widely.

“Oh? Then we can hangout during recess period,” Kagami grinned back as widely.

“Of course! I’d love to!”

Yes, there was an instant friendship blooming between the two. And _damn_ if Kise didn’t want it because it was so atypical to get his ass saved by a very interesting guy. He was funny to boot! And Kise kinda bet with Kagami’s height, he probably played basketball as well.

Kise couldn’t wait to get to know Kagami Taiga better!

**End of Second Impression**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the second one-shot. Short of KagaKise if you squint *lol*. Next I’ll probably try KagaMido. But that might slightly challenging. Meh, I’ll still do it. Hopefully I can find a nice idea for that *giddy*


	3. Third Impression: Midorima Shintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of Midorima Shintarou, it should go like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, for once a fast update (not really), but I got to go away for three days convention at another city after this, so I can only update this one. The others will have to wait next week. Now, please enjoy!

In case of Midorima Shintarou, it should go like this…

Midorima was an eccentric 14 year old kid.

See, most other people thought so, even though Midorima didn’t feel the slightest bit strange about himself. He was one of the basketball prodigies in Generation of Miracle of Teikou Middle, and he was in second in command after Akashi, probably for being smart enough to anticipate (and react to) his captain’s weird sense of humor (or his quirks, but Akashi would get angry if people called it _quirks_ ).

Moreover, Midorima had good grades. A lot of people envied his ability, both in basketball and in general studies. Though, he didn’t exactly think that it was a latent ability. He worked hard to improve his skills, and he studied just as much, maybe more, than anyone else to keep his top grades.

Sometimes Midorima didn’t understand why people found him strange.

“Today’s lucky item for Cancer is…” Midorima twitched slightly as he stared at the Oha-Asa fortune-telling. “Is this serious?”

“What’s wrong, Shintraou?”

Midorima’s mother looked at his son with a questioning look.

Midorima was contemplating to ignore today’s lucky item because it would be hard to be acquired before school. Moreover, wearing it at school was a bit… but, he would get completely anxious if he didn’t have the lucky item all day.

_Should I just stay home today…?_

“Shintarou, if you don’t go to school now, you’ll be late.”

Midorima’s father negated Midorima’s silent wish. His parents wouldn’t approve of such excuse even though it was crucial. Besides, Akashi would be pissed if he kept skipping practices using his fortune of the day as an excuse.

The green haired teen sighed deeply. “It can’t be helped then…”

_I’ll just have to get it at xxx-store and put it someplace inconspicuous…_

Though, Midorima remembered that he had to wear the item _correctly_ for it to work as a lucky item. He felt like drowning himself after he bought the said item and tried it at the boy’s restroom.

“As expected, it looks atrocious on someone like _me_.” Midorima frowned deeply, flushing slightly. He absolutely couldn’t go outside like that. People would laugh and make fun of him.

_Since when did I care anyway?—_ but then, Midorima shrugged. He had never actually cared at what people said about his habit in _bringing_ the lucky item for his days suggested by Oha-Asa, because it was necessary to do his best to get the luck on his side every single day.

_If they want to laugh, then laugh. I’ll be the one laughing at the end of the day—_ was always Midorima’s motivation to keep doing what he was doing, since it always worked every time.

Still, today’s lucky item was indeed rather more embarrassing than usual, though he would wear it because a little embarrassment was a small price to catch a big luck.

So Midorima steeled his heart and put the item to use. He got out of the rest room and pretty much ignored the other students’ (and teachers’) reaction, taken aback by his appearance for once. Some of them blatantly stared and ogled ( _ugh_ ) and some actually outright laughed and giggled in hilarity.

Midorima ignored them all.

Arriving at his class, talking to some people (or more like people trying to talk to him) and keeping his sharp, narrow glare intact to keep those people from commenting on his appearance, Midorima thought he had done a pretty damned good job in composing himself in spite of his look.

That was until the homeroom started and the teacher introduced a new peculiar student with a very tall body for a boy in their age, almost as tall as him, but Midorima had a roughly good inch above the teen. Teacher said he was from abroad, but he spoke fluent Japanese, though his language was mostly informal.

Oh, and he had split eyebrows. _Strange_. His short spiky hair was rich in red color at the top and dark brown at the bottom. Did he dye his hair or what? Well, he couldn’t actually talk about it since Midorima’s own hair was green, even though it was natural color.

Anyway, the new kid was assigned to sit at the empty seat beside Midorima when the teacher as well as vouched him to help the new student if he needed help in any kind. How troublesome, but since his teacher asked him so nicely, he couldn’t say no.

“Hello, Midorima, I’ll be in your care from now on,” was what the kid, who introduced himself as ‘Kagami Taiga’, said while his eyes were drawn on the item on Midorima’s head quite evidently.

Although Kagami didn’t say anything during the lesson, he immediately commented on it when the break arrived and the teacher was gone.

“Is that a hobby?” was the first question, Kagami’s eyes completely glued on his head, and Midorima twitched slightly in reaction.

“No,” he replied, but didn’t incorporate further explanation.

The other students who apparently heard their conversation turned their faces to their direction, some in amusement, some in concern, and some in horror because they knew Midorima had the worst temper if people made fun of his lucky item.

“Hmm…” Kagami hummed, withholding his comment in favor of staring some more at Midorima (and his lucky item) until Midorima felt irked for being watched so unashamedly.

“What?” Midorima finally snapped, glaring at Kagami defiantly.

“No, well… I’ve heard about it before, but to think that I could see one in school is another thing,” Kagami said, his eyes alight slightly. “It surprisingly suits you.” He grinned as his had reached out to touch the green furry ‘cat-ears’ perched shamelessly on Midorima’s head.

Midorima couldn’t hold down the flush that went up to his face. “W-w-wha—?!” and he was about to jerk his head back because his personal space was suddenly invaded, damn it!

“It’s very cute,” Kagami’s grin widened, and there was no ill intent in his beaming and voice. It was pure awe, compliment and approval, and even though Midorima wanted to get angry, he couldn’t help feeling rather ‘happy’ instead, despite the embarrassment, of course.

“Y-you—!” Midorima held the cat-ears bandana with both hands. His expression must have been weird at that moment, but Kagami still only chuckled in good humor.

Midorima was honestly surprised, though. At first glance, Kagami’s crimson eyes were intense and he looked gruff with a dangerous aura that would keep people at a distance, but who would think that he could make such unadulterated expression as well?

Well, it was alright as long as Kagami didn’t make fun of his lucky item. “What’s your sign?” Suddenly, Midorima was interested.

Okay, for once, someone actually called him _cute_ instead of strange. That could do for a reason.

“Sign?”

“Zodiac sign.”

Kagami tilted his head slightly, clearly thinking, before he answered “Leo.”

Midorima blinked once as he remembered another fortune-telling from Oha-Asa this morning.

_“A new meeting with a Leo will give Cancers a small happiness today!”_

Midorima couldn’t help a quiet laugh escape him afterwards, actually surprising the people around him because he very rarely did that, _laughing_.

“What?” Kagami asked, raising his eyebrows.

“No, well… a small happiness is in order, indeed,” Midorima said, closing his eyes slightly in contented smile as Kagami threw him a questioning gaze.

Midorima didn’t know if that was fate or coincidence, but Oha-Asa had never failed him before, so…. Besides, Kagami did make him feel better even though wearing green furry cat-ears to school (despite it being his lucky item) was very thwarting. Moreover, he actually called Midorima ‘cute’ while the others condemned him with ‘odd’ label. It surely counted for something. Ah, and this Kagami guy seemed interesting. With his built, he probably played basketball, right?

Midorima couldn’t help feeling that his middle school days would get even more interesting after this.

**End of Third Impression**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snorts* Oh, Midorin… to think that he’d go so far to get his best luck *loool* Oha-Asa is messing with him for sure. Though, Kagami is probably the type to freak out if he sees something like a guy wearing cat ears, but because it’s his first time seeing one, he’s awed instead *grisn* Oh, and he actually calls Midorin ‘cute’ because he’s indeed cute with cat-ears, and Kagami is honest. *grins*


	4. Fourth Impression: Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As for Aomine Daiki, it could happen like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Warning: AU, what if skenario, shounen ai, slight oOC-ness, possible mistakes and grammar errors

As for Aomine Daiki, it could happen like this…

Aomine was an energetic, brazen 14 year old tan boy with midnight colored eyes and dark blue hair. He was also a part of a group of basketball genius, the Generation of Miracle, from Teikou Middle. Moreover, he loved the sport with passion that sometimes, practicing at school only wasn’t enough for him.

Lately, there was that new blond kid, Kise Ryouta, that became his one on one opponent after the mandatory practice, but today, the kid got some kind of modeling job he had to be present at, so he couldn’t accompany Aomine after practice.

There was also Tetsu who’d be willing to go together with him for extra training, but he had been called by his parents to go home early because there was a family gathering or some short, so he couldn’t be with Aomine as well today.

_Well, it’s been awhile, but I think I’ll go to the street ball court. Who knows, maybe I can find someone to practice with—_ Aomine shrugged and told Satsuki, his childhood friend, to go home first because he would play outside for a bit.

There were a lot of people gathering in the street ball court when Aomine arrived there, some shouting obscenities and some jeering with glee.

_“Come on, uncle, you can’t be this bad.”_

_Huh?_ —Aomine was intrigued as he heard a voice, speaking in English.

“You little brat!”

Another voice, glowering (in Japanese) as the game seemed to resume. The cheer raised in volume as a reaction. Aomine slipped inside the crowd to look at what happened in the court. It was just in time when he poked his head in and his eyes was greeted by the sight of a red haired kid, probably not older than himself, pivoting sharply and driving past the defending dark haired man before he jumped high enough to dunk the ball in the hoop.

_Whoah!_ —Aomine was impressed. There were not many people could dunk, especially in his age. Besides, looking at his height after he landed and straightened himself , Aomine seemed taller than him slightly.

The crowd immediately roared in excitement. “Awesome Taiga! You really kick his ass!”

“Fuck!” the middle aged man cursed as he tried to get up since he fell down earlier.

“Ahaha, you’re not bad, old man!” the red haired kid grinned before extending his hand at the irritated looking adult.

“This isn’t over!” he slapped the kid’s hand away before he stood up by himself.

“Ouch,” the red haired kid pouted slightly, stroking his hand.

“Here,” then the older guy handed him some money.

“Aah? Sheesh, I told you I don’t need the money. I just wanted to feel the thrill cuz’ basketball gamble is intense,” the red haired kid shoved the money back to the man.

“What?” The man looked dumbfounded.

“What a waste, Taiga! Accept the money and give it to us if you don’t want to!” Some people yelled at him with a mocking tone.

“Shut up, you good for nothing fellas! Earn your own damned money in your own freaking game!” the kid, who was called Taiga apparently, shouted back at them indignantly. The crowd laughed heartily at that.

Aomine was perplexed. Apparently he had witnessed some illegal basketball gambling, but he heard the rumor that it was quite common in _night_ street ball game. Though, Aomine had never been part of it before since it was dangerous, and it usually involved gangster and violence. That red haired kid had guts to actually played in one, and he even refused the winning money.

“Oh, hey, look at that! Isn’t that Aomine Daiki?”

Aomine cringed. Apparently some people there noticed and knew him. Well, he was quite famous as young street ball player before he entered Teikou Middle, so it wasn’t that strange if one or two people knew him from where he used to play street ball back then.

“Ooh! You’re right! Heard Daiki joined some official basketball club at middle school, huh? What is it again… Teikou?”

“Tsk, shut it you guys. It’s not a big deal. I was just trying to look for some game,” Aomine tried to act cool and nonchalant, but the atmosphere in night street ball game really was different from the afternoon one.

“Ah! Why don’t you challenge Taiga here, Daiki? He’s been famous recently for asking to join in basketball gamble game, but he always refuses to take the money after he wins!”

Well, there was a first to anything, and Aomine was indeed curious with that kid, Taiga.

“Hnn? What’s wrong, uncle? A new challenger?” Like a cue, Taiga suddenly approached, his face gruff and dangerous. “Oh?” then he blinked as his _tiger’s_ eyes met Aomine. “What, a kid?” he raised his split eyebrows.

What the hell was that strange eyebrows? Anyway, did he just call Aomine a KID?

“Aren’t you a kid too?!” Aomine couldn’t help protesting, scowling a little.

Taiga’s intense red eyes zeroed on Aomine’s, face hard and somber before his expression suddenly broke into a grin. “Well, if you put it that way, it’s true,” then he laughed slightly.

_What’s with this guy?_ —Aomine was baffled, surprised with the sudden change of attitude. Who was he? He seemed very strong in basketball. Well, there was only one way to know about it.

“Alright, you. Play with me,” Aomine challenged, pointing at Taiga piercingly.

Taiga blinked once before he smirked. “Bring it on.”

Aomine couldn’t believe that he had a hard time defending from Taiga’s attack. It was frontal and brutally honest. There even weren’t much feints, but the movements were precise, and sharper than most basketball player he had ever been up against. It was still raw, but totally brazen and intense and Aomine thought he was dealing with some kind of wild animal instead of a person.

_His basketball sense is incredible!_

“Ooh! It’s draw! It’s draw!”

“Come on, Taiga! Don’t lose!”

“Daiki too! Gooo!”

Aomine made a slight mistake in reading Taiga’s eyes, because he suddenly move to the opposite direction and drove in, breaking Aomine’s defense.

_Shit!_

“I’ll own you!” Taiga immediately jumped so high. Aomine jumped as well to block the dunk, and luckily, he was more agile than Taiga as he was able to touch the ball and changed its course before it could swish into the net. “Aaaaah!” Taiga looked mighty disappointed at that.

“Dangerous…!” Aomine wheezed while bending. He didn’t expect that he would find and face such raw power here, at street ball game of all places. He underestimated the guy and nearly lost because of it.

“But man, you’re incredible! I’ve never seen a player like you before! Daiki, was it?” Taiga asked, his eyes alight with awe. “Your playing style is awesome! I love it!”

Aomine flushed as Taiga’s face was suddenly so close to his. _Whoa! Per-personal space, damn it!_

“O-oh, thanks. You’re quite good yourself,” Aomine said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“But really, if all basketball players were strong like you, Japanese basketball would be more awesome to play,” Taiga said as he walked to the courtside, other people now taking their places inside the court to play.

“Are you mocking Japanese basketball?” Aomine looked at Taiga’s back ridiculously. Who the hell was this guy, speaking as if he was better than all basketball player in Japan?

“Well, compared to American, it’s still far from enough, right?” Taiga looked somewhat dissatisfied.

“Comparing it to American, you…!” Aomine blinked as he saw the blazer that Taiga took from the bench. “Wha—wait a damn second! You… you’re Teikou’s student?!” he gaped, shocked.

“Hn? Yeah,” Taiga took a drink from a bottle he fished out from his gym bag.

“No way! I’ve never seen you around before! I meant, with your skill you should have been placed in the first string of Teikou’s basketball club right away!” Aomine shouted in disbelief.

“Ah… I just moved there. It’s not even three days yet since I entered the school,” Taiga replied, smiling. “Maybe I’ll look into the basketball club. You’re there, right?” then he grinned cheerily.

Aomine felt his face heat slightly. _W-what is this… suddenly… my heart…!_

Aomine didn’t know what happened, but every time Taiga smiled, there was that _kyuuuun_ feeling that seemed to squeeze his heart in strange way. _What the hell happened?!_

“T-then you should… you should visit the club tomorrow,” Aomine suggested, somehow feeling keyed up so rapidly. The prospect of playing and practicing with him everyday was too enticing.

“Ah, maybe I will. See you tomorrow at school then, Daiki,” Taiga waved with a wide smile before he turned around and walked away.

“Y-yeah!” Aomine waved back and was dazed for a while until Taiga’s figure disappeared behind the turn before—

_Huh? Wait! What class does he attend? What year? Oh no! I don’t even know his family name! Daaaamn! I should have asked his phone number!_ —

Oh yeah, Aomine was totally fascinated. Apparently there was a very interesting transfer student in Teikou with an amazingly raw basketball skill, and he couldn’t wait to meet the guy again to get to know him better after this.

**End of Fourth Impression**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, Aomine falls in love at first sight *loooool* But, really, Aomine and Kagami should have met in basketball situation because they are both basketball idiots *rotfl* I know, unoriginal, but this is fitting for them. What do you think?


	5. Fifth Impression; Murasakibara Atsushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of Murasakibara Atsushi, it may happens like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _AU, what if skenario, shounen ai, slight oOC-ness, possible mistakes and grammar errors_

  
In case of Murasakibara Atsushi, it might go like this…

  
Murasakibara was a _giant_. Alright, hyperbolic, but it was actually possible, judging from his height. He was abnormally tall for a 14 year old kid (he believed he was the tallest one in his school… or among the whole country middle school students that had ever existed in history), seriously.

To add to the gigantic form, Murasakibara was also considered a basketball genius, one of Generation of Miracle, that belonged with Teikou Middle’s strongest basketball team. Although… he was scatterbrained most of the time when he wasn’t playing basketball, and oh! Yeah, he was also a snacking-freak. Rather than eating normal meals three times a day, he preferred snacking all the time and hunting for snacks to stock up.

His friends, especially the other GoM members, treated him like a baby of the team even though he was the tallest and the biggest one in size. He got along very well with everyone, especially his captain, most of the time, but when he was playing basketball, he got easily irritated and often clashed with the others, especially with the smallest and the shortest member of their team, Kuro-chin.

Well, Murasakibara was generally a fine kid. He did everything in his pace and worked his part seriously if he was told to by Aka-chin, so all in all, his life was peaceful. He was quiet and calm as long as he had his fill of snacks. However, if something unpleasant ruined his day, like this time when the snack bar in his school was acting up because it was pretty _ancient_ and he couldn’t get his hand on his favorite strawberry candy, he would sulk like a kid he was.

A sulking Murasakibara was not pretty, he himself admitted that he was quite intimidating and scary when he didn’t get his fix (candy).

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes accusingly at the so _not_ innocent machine that already devoured his coins and yet refused to give him the candy. He was tempted to punch the said machine so it would provide him with his desired object. The other students that saw his menacing aura respectfully stayed the hell away.

Good. Because Murasakibara would snap if they started to ask question of what was wrong with him, standing broodingly in front of dysfunctional snack bar. Though, there was always a new student that couldn’t read the mood (or was just plainly ignorant) and still went approaching him despite the threatening air around him.

“What’s wrong?”

Murasakibara twitched as he heard the unsuspecting question. He turned around with a glare only to find a red haired kid… red, dark-brown haired kid with intense _blood_ colored eyes that resembled Aka-chin’s, but they were a shade darker, and a pair of split eyebrows.

That got Murasakibara’s attention. Weird eyebrows.

Murasakibara was silent for a few more seconds before distractedly answered. “Strawberry candy…”

The shorter (but he was actually tall, maybe as tall as Mine-chin) boy blinked once before his gruff exterior softened a little bit and his eyes glanced at the machine. He seemed to put two and two together even though Murasakibara hadn’t told him enough to conjure up _anything_ at all, normally. He was still too fixated with the kid’s strange eyebrows.

“Ah, the machine won’t give you the candy even though you paid already?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “This thing is quite troublesome. If it’s like that, you just have to do _this_!” then he kicked the machine… too hard.

Two boxes of strawberry candy dropped on the output. “Oops,” the kid scratched his head rather sheepishly as he took them. He looked upward at Murasakibara and offered those boxes. “Don’t tell the teacher.”

Murasakibara accepted his candy and the extra box as the kid took out his own coins and put some into the machine. “Umm…” he tried to get the kid’s attention then. He turned around with ‘what?’ written in his face. “Your candy,” Murasakibara gave back the extra box.

“Nah, that’s for you. Consider it as a fee to keep what I did just now a secret between you and me,” he grinned like a cat eating a canary now, looking somewhat rascal, but also immensely interesting.

Murasakibara smiled blissfully because he got more snacks. “Thanks.” He wouldn’t turn down a gift, especially if it was his favorite. Besides, the shorter boy helped him get his candy. He liked this boy already.

_“Hey~!”_

The red head flinched as a teacher’s voice was heard from afar, and he turned around, making an ‘ _uh-oh!_ ’ expression when the teacher seemed to walk to their spot. “Then, I’ll be on my way!” the red-dark brown haired kid was immediately ready to make a move to flee, and waved as he turned around.

“Wait, what’s your name?” Murasakibara was quite surprised when he realized that he had stopped the boy from leaving by grabbing his shoulder. For once in his life, Murasakibara actually wanted to know a stranger’s name. Usually he wouldn’t bother because it was bothersome, and he would possibly forget immediately, but he felt that he could remember this one.

“Taiga, Kagami Taiga,” Kagami gave him a smile and Murasakibara was struck with a flashing thought that the boy seemed flowery shining. His purple head was tilted aside. He was quite confused with such peculiar though. “You?”

Murasakibara blinked as he noticed the boy peering up at him questioningly. “Murasakibara… Atsushi,” he answered, still rather taken aback.

“Alright then, Murasakibara! See you some other time!” Kagami said before he stridently ran ahead, apparently running away from the teacher who yelled out his name in impatience when he saw Kagami run on the hall-way.

“Kagami… Taiga,” Murasakibara mumbled the name quietly. He didn’t know why the boy piqued his interest. He didn’t know anything about him after all. Ah, maybe he could ask Aka-chin later.

Aka-chin knew everything. He probably would know what kind of _curiosity_ Murasakibara was feeling at that moment… an odd stir that caused him to desire knowing more about someone despite knowing how troublesome it was.

  
**End of Fifth Impression**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humm… for some reason it wasn’t as exciting as the idea cooked up inside my head… Well, Mukkun’s personality is quite hard to write, and I can only think that a way to Mukkun’s heart is through his stomach *lol* Kagami should give him a hand-made bento or cookies. Mukkun would instantly fall head over heels if he knew Kagami’s cooking skill *rotfl*.


	6. Sixth Impression, Akashi Seijuurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of Akashi Seijuurou, it was quite possible to occur like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling rather productive for these drabbles, so I decide to post again today. By the way, do you want me to put some more impressions from other people here as well? Like maybe Momoi… or Nijimura or Haizaki? Or even the coach? *lol* Or, should I just go with original plan to end this with Kagami meeting the GoM together?  
>  **Disclaimer & Warning: _See chapter 1_**

**Sixth Impression: _Akashi Seijuurou_**

In case of Akashi Seijuurou, it was quite possible to occur like this…  
  
Akashi, 13 year old, was the sole captain of the infamous Generation of Miracle, a basketball genius, owner of the ultimate weapon, Emperor Eyes, also known as the smartest student in Teikou Middle School. He was great at basketball strategies and politic, and was very good at manipulating people with his eloquent words and vast knowledge.  
  
Furthermore, girls adored his _gentleman_ appearance even though they often claimed that Akashi gave some kind of aura that kept them from getting too close to him. The GoM (along with all members of Teikou basketball team) also respected him, well, 'scared' might be the more suitable word, but since they always did what he wanted them to do (with any mean necessary), Akashi wasn't complaining. People tended to grant his request if he picked his words carefully (or intimidated them subtly), so Akashi was quite pleased with his life at this moment (while plotting to stage something even bigger in the future).  
  
However, Akashi never thought that there would be a day when his authority was being tested, especially by someone he barely knew (yet was interested in).  
  
"Kagami Taiga, right?" Akashi looked upward slightly at the taller boy who looked down at him with question in his dark, intense red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Akashi twitched slightly. The guy even didn't remember him? "Akashi Seijuurou. We met yesterday, didn't we?" he asked while putting a dangerous smile on his face.  
  
Kagami looked rather bemused for awhile seeming to try to remember, but he honestly appeared to have no memory regarding their supposedly memorable first meeting.  
  
"You know, at the stairs," Akashi hated it when he had to be the one spelling every awkward moment. After all, yesterday was one of those days when the ever so perfect Akashi Seijuurou actually had a bad day and caused some troubles for himself and people around him, like a _normal_ middle school student he was.  
  
Yes, yesterday was…  
  
 _Akashi didn't know why he felt irritated since he woke up this morning. Something irked him and caused his head to throb. It was honestly grating. His friends (the GoM) said he looked extra scarier while the other first stringers maintained their distance away from him more prominently. He was easily angered as well that day and gave the club members hellish menus to practice just to ease his own vexation._  
  
 _Anyway, he himself thought that he was rather maddening that day, so he ended the morning practice early and then planned to stay in the class because he couldn't focus at all with such distraction plaguing his mind. Okay, 'planned' was the highlighted operative word here, since when he climbed the stairs, his vision suddenly blurred for a moment and then someone bumped his side from up front. Akashi truly didn't see this coming as he lost balance. He almost fell down the stair-steps right after, but luckily, the guy behind him caught him before he could really collapse._  
  
" _Hey, you alright?"_  
  
 _Akashi remembered seeing intense dark-crimson orbs under funny split eyebrows staring at him with a hint of worry. Spiky red-dark brown hair framed a rather daunting and yet handsome face. Black rings surrounding the scarlet irises that pierced his own like a tiger's eyes…_  
  
" _Hey! Careful with where you're going!" he said to the one that bumped Akashi earlier and he could hear the other one apologize profusely._  
  
" _Can you stand?" The taller boy supported Akashi's back and for some reasons, the world started to spin as Akashi needed some more time to catch what was said to him, before he painfully realized that his condition might have been worse than he had thought. He was vaguely aware that the taller boy checked his temperature with his big palm and then said, "You're burning up. I'll take you to infirmary…"_  
  
Akashi only remembered until that point since he passed out right after that. What an embarrassing circumstance. That was a blunder Akashi never wanted to repeat _ever_. Anyway, when he came to consciousness in infirmary, the guy wasn't with him anymore. Thus through afternoon basketball practice, which he dutifully skipped by telling his coach that his form wasn't good enough to move around so much, he watched over the practice match between first stringers.  
  
At some point in the middle of the training match, he heard Daiki mention _him_.  
  
" _I met someone awesome last night at a street ball court! He has red intense eyes and dual colored hair, red and dark brown, and he's super strong in basketball!" the tan player remarked excitedly, which was rare since there were only very few people that could impress Aomine Daiki in basketball these days. "Oh! And he has funny split eyebrows!"_  
  
 _Upon hearing that, Akashi raised his own and the other GoM members also perked and turned their heads around to face Daiki._  
  
" _Odd split eyebrows?" Shintarou even seemed interested, which was very-very exceptional._  
  
" _Intense red eyes like a tiger's?" Ryouta's face brightened immediately like a lit up Christmas tree._  
  
" _Looks rascal, but very generous…" Atsushi actually smiled in bliss._  
  
" _Teikou's transfer student that could spot me dead on the first time he entered the school…"_  
  
 _Akashi blinked as he heard Tetsuya's voice somewhere beside him before he glanced at the blue haired boy who escaped his radar just a few seconds ago._  
  
" _Kagami **Taiga**!" _  
  
_Tetsuya, Ryouta, Shintarou and Atsushi mentioned his name fully while Daiki said his first name in unison before they blinked and glanced at each other._  
  
" _Wait, how do you guys know about him?" Ryouta started, curious and suspicious(?)_  
  
" _What? You guys already know who he is?" Daiki followed simultaneously, surprised and protesting(?). "You even knew his family name!"_  
  
" _Kagami transferred to my class," Shintarou informed, pushing up his glasses proudly(?)_  
  
" _He gave me candy. He's a good guy…" Atsushi commented contently and happily(?)_  
  
" _I met him the first day he transferred to our school," even Tetsuya followed the gossip(?) as since god knew when he had moved closer to the other four, leaving Akashi to ponder who this Kagami Taiga was for actually piquing his GoM members' interest and attention so easily._  
  
 _Akashi, though, quickly threw his scissoring glare at those five who winced upon realizing that they had annoyed their captain with their worthless (but informative) chatter. "Back to practice," Akashi growled, almost._  
  
" _Yes…" the others stepped back with pale faces and that was that. The gossip stopped as they went back to their training regimen._  
  
 _Akashi thought deeply after that. Judging from his appearance described by the others, this Kagami Taiga was likely the one that helped him this morning. Akashi shrugged, deciding to look for the guy tomorrow._  
  
So… tomorrow for yesterday was today, which led Akashi to find the tall guy in front of him at this moment. Kagami was almost as tall as Daiki, had a good inch above Ryouta, two inches below Midorima, almost 6 inches bellow Atsushi and roughly five inches above Tetsuya, which meant he was four inches above Akashi as well.  
  
 _How irksome. Why is he so tall?_ —that alone already aggravated Akashi. Added by this guy's short term memory 'disorder' ( _who would forget Akashi Seijuurou, seriously?_ ), he would just be a pain in the ass.  
  
"The stairs…" Kagami frowned deeply in contemplation before— "Ah," he punched his palm. "You're the _little one_ that almost fell off the stairs yesterday?" he innocently asked and a vein of fury popped up on Akashi's temple.  
  
"The… little one…?" Akashi's eyes twitched really badly now, dark aura and fire of rage blazing behind him that sent almost everyone in his vicinity (that knew him), save the taller boy in front of him, fleeing for their dear lives.  
  
"Yah, yesterday was quite dangerous… you're alright, right? Were you hurt anywhere?" Kagami bent his body slightly to look more closely at Akashi who was ready to fish out his scissors and stab the guy in the eye, but the genuine concern on his surprisingly nice expression threw Akashi off a little bit and he missed his chance to give the guy a lesson for mentioning the _taboo_ word in front of him.  
  
Well, Akashi still had an opportunity to threaten him, though. "Call me _like that_ again and I will bury you…!" he almost snarled, his eyes narrowing in antagonism.  
  
Kagami blinked once before he chuckled slightly, grinning harmlessly. "Sorry, of course you don't like being called like that," he went as far as ruffling Akashi's hair, which worked _significantly_ in fueling Akashi's anger even more.  
  
 _This insolent—!_  
  
"It's good that you are alright. You really scared me yesterday when you fainted so suddenly," Kagami said, smiling with no ill intention whatsoever. He didn't even look remotely wary even though Akashi already sprouted out his evil aura in full blast.  
  
 _Is this guy foolishly idiotic or simply underestimating me?_ —Akashi was very tempted to cut this guy for real now. But then he remembered that Kagami had helped him yesterday, and Akashi was a guy who knew his manner enough to _not_ hurt his own savior, so he half-heartedly swallowed his pride and heaved out a long sigh to calm his nerves.  
  
"Yesterday I lost consciousness because of my bad condition. You helped me and I was grateful," Akashi said, trying to maintain his temper as he slapped Kagami's hand away from his head. "I heard from Daiki that you are a strong basketball player. Why don't you try our basketball club, Kagami Taiga?"  
  
"Basketball club?" Kagami's ears perked. "Ah, two nights ago I got the same offer from a guy named Daiki. Alright, I'll check the club later," then he grinned again like a cat, his small fangs even visible between his lips.  
  
Akashi blinked once and twice before looking away. He didn't know what happened, but for a moment, he almost saw the cat ears and tail on Kagami's form. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Alright, after the end of the lesson, I will pick you up at your class," Akashi said in finality.  
  
"Got it, Akashi," Kagami ruffled Akashi's hair once again, causing Akashi to hiss in annoyance as Kagami immediately waved a goodbye with a small amused laugh.  
  
"What a rude, brazen guy…!" Akashi brushed his own head to tidy his hair, somehow feeling rather weird because he wasn't as angry as he thought he would be.  
  
 _Even Daiki wouldn't dare to make such move_ —Akashi wondered. It was the first time someone treated him like that, and he couldn't say he liked it, but in some way… he couldn't help thinking if that was a normal thing, treating a friend in equal manner.  
  
 _Kagami taiga… what a peculiar person…_  
  
Akashi smirked. He couldn't wait to see what Kagami had to offer in their undefeatable basketball club later.

**End of Sixth Impression**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that no one really spoiled Akashi by treating him like a kid even though he was a kid when he was still in middle school. So maybe Kagami can give him new perspective about it, since Kagami is very simple minded and dense beyond belief at this time. He can't even read atmosphere *looool* Akashi will be extra exasperated dealing with him *rotfl*. So, how is it? Should add more impression from other people, or hurry get Kagami to meet them all at once? Your choice!


	7. Seventh Impression, The Generation of Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of meeting the Generation of Miracle at the same time, according to Teikou Middle basketball club first stringers, it might go like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _AU, what if skenario, shounen ai, slight oOC-ness, possible mistakes and grammar errors_

In case of meeting the Generation of Miracle at the same time, according to Teikou Middle basketball club first stringers, it might go like this…  
  
Generation of Miracle, a group of basketball prodigies from Teikou Middle School; each member possessed special skill that was beyond comprehension and they were completely unbeatable in any basketball game unless they competed with each other. The teenagers that belonged in this miraculous group were: Kuroko Tetsuya, pass specialist, the Phantom Sixth Player; Kise Ryouta, small forward, the ‘All Rounder Copy Cat’ (plus a model); Midorima Shintarou, shooting guard, the ‘Number One Shooter’; Aomine Daiki, power forward, the ‘Super Scorer Ace’; Murasakibara Atsushi, center, the ‘Unbreakable Wall’; and Akashi Seijuurou, point guard, the ‘Absolute King’.  
  
Living for his title, Akashi Seijuurou was indeed the captain and leader of this unbeatable Generation of Miracle group. His rule was absolute and normally, no one would dare to go against his order and upset him. That’s why it was such a rare view when his brooding figure was spot, his back leaning against the wall beside the door of a certain class at Teikou Middle school.   
  
Akashi seemed to be waiting for something, or _someone_ , judging from his impatient look and how often he glanced at his watch. Somebody had a nerve to make Akashi Seijuurou wait, apparently.  
  
“He’s late,” Akashi frowned, displeased. “Until when will he make me wait like this? How uncouth…” he muttered quite in irritation as—  
  
“Huh? Akashi?”   
  
—a familiar voice of one of his teammates, Midorima Shintarou, called the read head from his side, causing him to turn his head in response. The bespectacled taller teen that had just come out from his classroom stared at Akashi in puzzled look. “What are you doing in front of my class?”  
  
Akashi huffed lightly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Kagami Taiga, where is he?”  
  
Suddenly, Midorima turned rather cautious, while his hand pushed his specs up his nose bridge. “Why are you looking for Kagami?” For some reason, the green haired boy asked back rather than answering Akashi’s question. That was a first.  
  
Midorima was usually a serious non-nonsense type of person. He was also ridiculously practical, so it was strange for him to divert a conversation like that.  
  
“Obviously, I have business with…” Akashi paused for a moment before he smiled deviously. “Kagami _Taiga_ and I promised to meet here this morning, since he wants to check our basketball club.”  
  
Midorima raised his eyebrows at that answer. “I didn’t hear anything about it.”  
“I see. Did he tell you anything about his schedule today?” Akashi was still smiling, but somehow his smile looked rather creepy.  
  
Midorima flinched and looked at another way. “No… but _sensei_ did call him to the teacher office since he slept during Japanese Literature class today.”  
  
It appeared that this Kagami Taiga whom Akashi was waiting for was quite a fool.  
  
Akashi sighed. “Alright then, I will fetch him. You go to the gym first and tell everyone that we will have a little ability test for our transfer student.” He turned around with a dismissing gesture.  
  
“Eh? Suddenly an ability test?” Midorima widened his eyes. “Is he taking a test to join basketball club?”  
  
“I’m a little intrigued, since Daiki said something like _that_ yesterday. Ah, and it seems that each of you had met him before... oh, and for some reason, you guys seem to be interested in him as well, so…” Akashi smirked.  
  
Midorima furrowed his brow. “Oi, Akashi, what are you planning?” he sounded very suspicious as he narrowed his eyes at the captain.  
  
“Like I said, I’m interested with his capability,” Akashi walked away, his plotting smile still present that Midorima apparently sensed something amiss with the ordeal.  
  


**~GoM x Kagami~**

  
At the Teikou First String gym, all the first stringers stared oddly at the group that lined in front of the entrance. All the GoM gathered after Midorima Shintarou announced something about ability test and about freeing one of the courts for it.  
  
“What’s going on?” One of the students asked the guy beside him.  
  
“Who knows? Captain probably is in the mood to run his quirks,” another replied.  
  
“But… even coach hasn’t showed up. Nijimura-senpai and Momoi-chan haven’t come either.”  
  
“Shush. Just watch. This could be super interesting.”   
  
_Or horrifying—_ the others couldn’t help thinking.  
  
A few minutes passed before the entrance was open, revealing Akashi Seijuurou, their captain, and a boy. Well, a very tall boy, probably as tall as their ace, Aomine, and he had the same hair color as Akashi, flaming red, only a shade darker and the bottom part was bordering into dark brown. His expression and posture were intense and imposing, as if he was going into a battle field, like a wild tiger ready to pounce on its prey.  
  
Everyone gulped seeing such dangerous looking guy before-  
  
“Heeh… so this is Teikou basketball club?” the tall red head suddenly said, looking considerably modest and awed as he entered the big gym.   
  
_Eh?—_ of course the others didn’t see that coming.  
  
“Kagami-chi!” Kise, who seemed very happy and excited – _wait, did he use nickname already?—_ immediately rushed forward and threw himself at the slightly taller boy for a bear hug, surprising him.  
  
“Whoa, Kise?!” the boy whose name was apparently Kagami (from the way Kise called him earlier) looked startled as he caught the blonde’s body. “Wait, you’re in basketball club? Eh, what’s with this ‘Kagami-chi’?”  
  
Before Kise could answer, a strong, tan hand caught his collar and pulled him back harshly. “Don’t get carried away, you dumbass! You surprised Taiga!” Aomine yelled, looking pissed.  
  
 _Tiger?*_ —more other first stringers sweated bullets at the very bizarre way Aomine called the red head stranger. Surely, he looked like a tiger at first glance, but was that a reason to call him that?  
  
“Daiki?” Kagami’s face brightened seeing the GoM’s ace.  
  
 _Did he just call Aomine’s first name?!_ —more people dropped their jaws in utter shock.  
  
“Yah, Taiga, we meet again,” Aomine grinned, greeting the red head with his face flushing slightly.  
  
 _Why is he acting like a middle school girl meeting his crush?!_  
  
“Wait a second, Aomine! Why are you in the first name basis with Kagami? Even I, _his classmate_ , still call him ‘Kagami’! His name is Kagami Taiga, so it should be Kagami for you too! Where is your manner?” Midorima suddenly intervened, huffing in annoyance as he glared heatedly at Aomine.  
  
 _Oh, so his name is Kagami Taiga… wait! That’s not it! Why are you sounding so jealous, Midorimaaaa?!_  
  
“That’s right! That’s right! Aomine-chi is unfair! Call him with family name first before he gives you permission to call his first name!” Kise’s shrill voice echoed in the gym, as the blond pouted in complaint.  
  
 _You’re one to talk, Kise! You gave him nickname already!_  
  
“Come on, guys, stop bickering. I’m fine with being called Kagami or Taiga,” Kagami, their _exceptional_ guest, seemed perplexed when Aomine, Kise and Midorima started to argue with each other.  
  
“Ignore them, Kaga-chin. It happens in daily basis. Want some candy?” Murasakibara then gained Kagami’s attention as he offered him a strawberry flavored lollipop.  
  
 _What?! Even Murasakibara acts so friendlily with this guy?! Who the heck is he actually?!_  
  
“Murasakibara… oh, thanks,” Kagami accepted the offered candy before he paused. “Wait, what’s with this ‘Kaga-chin’…?”   
  
A bead of sweat visibly rolled down Kagami’s cheek as Murasakibara answered “You are Kagami, so it’s Kaga-chin for me,” he smiled blissfully and innocently.   
  
“I see…” Kagami only laughed slightly at that.  
  
 _Wait, is that really okay?!_ —the first stringers stared at Kagami in disbelief.  
  
More beads of sweat were dripping from Kagami’s face as Aomine, Midorima and Kise’s voices got louder. Moreover, Murasakibara was towering Kagami, nearly invading his personal space, seeming to make him rather uncomfortable. Then, as Kagami stepped back to make some distance, he blinked because apparently he rear bumped into something.  
  
 _Or someone._  
  
Kagami turned around and yelped loudly as a mop of teal-blue and a pair of aquamarine colored orbs entered his field of vision. “Ku-Kuroko?” the red head held onto his chest, looking very surprised.  
  
Kuroko looked like he was astonished for a moment. “Kagami-kun… you remember me.”  
  
 _Whoaaaa! Kuroko make such a happy look! That’s the first time we see it! Holy shit, he can make Kuroko show such expression?!_  
  
“Of course I remember you. You were the first person that helped me when I entered this school,” Kagami smiled, reaching out his hand to ruffle Kuroko’s soft blue hair gently. “I’m very glad to see you again.”  
  
“Kagami-kun…” the air around Kuroko instantly turned flowery and the other four (Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara) jolted in alarm.  
“Kuroko…!”  
  
“Tetsu…!”  
  
“Kuroko-chi…!”  
  
“Kuro-chin…!”  
  
“Don’t hog him for yourselves when we’re not looking!” they protested in unison.  
  
 _Why are they making such envious expressions?_ —the others thought ridiculously at this surreal sight. Someone actually managed to tame the Generation of Miracle just by being there. A storm was definitely coming.  
  
“You guys…”  
  
An eerie feeling suddenly assaulted the entire gym, causing some people to squeak and run as they realized that Akashi was still there and pretty much ignored after the other five GoM made a scene by surrounding and fussing over Kagami.  
  
Of course, upon realizing that Akashi’s mismatched glare was trained on them, the other GoM members went rigid as their faces paled. The others recognized that look right away. It was their _‘We’re dead!’_ impression. Yep, the first stringers were familiar with that terrorized expression. After all, if Akashi was involved especially when the other GoM made mistakes or caused trouble, that look would definitely surface, even in Kuroko’s subtle micro expression.  
  
“You’re forgetting that I’m here, huh…?” Akashi’s evil smirk bloomed in his lovely face while dark menacing aura danced behind him. The others instantaneously stepped back several times in reaction, except Kagami who only looked at him with amusement.  
  
“Akashi,” Kagami approached the smaller red head instead of running for his dear life. The other GoM members opened their mouth, apparently trying to warn him while the entire gym went silent in alert. “Aah, again with the scary look. Your handsome face will be wasted on that expression ya know? Smile more naturally,” he said, his hand reaching out to ruffle Akashi’s hair, the same way he ruffled Kuroko’s earlier.  
  
 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It’s dangerouuuuus!_ —the other GoM members were probably screaming their heads off on the inside, judging from their horror-stricken faces.  
  
Akashi’s furious aura was darkening for a fraction and everyone, except maybe Kagami himself, thought that Kagami was totally suicidal and Akashi would end Kagami’s life there and then when the GoM’s captain gradually looked upward at Kagami before softening his look considerably to that of an angel’s one. “You think so?”  
  
The entire gym either died from shock (of blood loss after the severe nosebleed) or fainted from cuteness overload.  
  
 _Who the hell is this guy for being able to stay in Akashi’s good grace even after such risky notorious act?! What a scary guy!_ —was their dying wonder.  
  
“Of course,” Kagami grinned. “I see you have a great team here,” and he looked so damned jaunty and innocent that the other GoM were revived to crowd around him once again, apparently no longer minding Akashi’s threat since it was already neutralized by Kagami’s smile.  
  
“Kagami-chi is unfair! Why is it only Akashi-chi and Kuroko-chi!?”  
  
“Kise-kun is too tall, must be quite awkward to ruffle your hair.”  
  
“Kuroko-chi! How mean!”   
  
“Shut up, Kise! Taiga, let’s have one on one battle!”  
  
“You shut up too, basketball idiot Aomine. Right, Kagami, you are Leo, right?”  
  
“How come Mido-chin knows Kaga-chin’s zodiac sign? Are you a stalker, Oha-Asa freak?”  
  
“Kagami, pay no heed to those imbeciles. Let’s discus your ability test.”  
  
Kagami chuckled, looking funny as everyone spoke to him at the same time, while the remaining first stringers inside the gym saluted at him for being so _tolerant_ in dealing with the GoM’s craziness.  
  
“Where is Nijimura when you need him?” One of the seniors asked, totally exhausted. He wasn’t even involved in their circle, but he was already worn out only watching the GoM bicker.  
  
“Where is the coach? They won’t stop unless the coach tells them to…!” Another guy sighed in resignation.  
  
 _Actually… who is this Kagami Taiga guy in the end…?_  
  


**End of Seventh Impression**

  
**Additional Notes:**  
 ***Tiger and _Taiga_** are pronounced the same in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This is the first part of GoM impression in the first stringer POV. I’ll make another one (Part 2) in GoM POV for the next before I’ll make the Momoi, Nijimura and Haizaki impression. Let see what I can do to make them later… Feed back?


	8. Eighth Impression; The Generation of Miracle (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of the Generation of Miracle, according to themselves, it would have gone like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter for you! Thanks for the comment and kudos for previous impression!  
>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning: _AU, what if skenario, shounen ai, slight oOC-ness, possible mistakes and grammar errors_**

Members of Generation of Miracle, basketball prodigies, couldn't believe their eyes when Kagami decided to visit them. Well, Aomine and Akashi had invited him, so it was a given that he stopped by, especially when Akashi himself escorted Kagami to the first string's gym, but they honestly thought that Kagami was only going to watch them practice _at first_.

Yet, Akashi had another idea because he wanted to test Kagami's basketball skills, since Aomine boasted around so much that Kagami's ability was quite awesome.

"I think he's on par with us!" the tan ace beamed eagerly. It had been awhile since he felt so pumped up. He recalled the burst of adrenaline when he faced the tall red head at the night street ball one-on-one match.

"I haven't seen his performance yet, so I don't know for sure. But looking at his built, it is very likely that Kagami is good at sport," Midorima nodded in agreement, keeping an eye on Kagami's toned figure. After all, such built didn't come from birth. Kagami should _at least_ train his body a bit to be that… fit.

Well, more than anything, Midorima was actually rather perturbed because Aomine had seen the red head play before Midorima; and _he_ was supposed to be Kagami's classmate.

"Oh, and Kagami-chi is also very nice! He saved me the other day, even though I was practically a stranger to him!" Kise chirped affirmatively, smiling excitedly while nodding vigorously. The taller teen had left quite an impression on Kise's mind. In any case, Kagami really didn't know who the blonde was despite Kise's popularity, and yet Kagami still went and helped him escape from rabid fan-girls.

There were only a few good Samaritans in the world, fewer in Kise Ryouta's life, what with how many people wanting to take advantage of his famous 'name'. That's why; Kise's naïve personality immediately took a liking on Kagami's kindness.

"I understand, Kise-chin. His look can really deceive people at first glance (what with his intense and serious face and those funny eyebrows), but he is naturally caring and generous on the inside," Murasakibara contributed his opinion. Even he was able to comprehended something like that once in awhile, since Kagami actually assisted him to take his candy out of the malfunctioned snack bar while the other students prominently stayed away from him, and even went as far as treating him another box of candy (even if it was for his silence regarding Kagami's vandalism in kicking the worn out school property, a.k.a. _the snack bar_ ).

Kuroko opted to stay unspoken as his teammates and friends poured out their compliments for Kagami. He was also completely on the same board as them, although his reason for being fascinated by the red head was more private. Kagami was the first person (beside his parents) that spotted and addressed Kuroko first before him, even though Kuroko hadn't known him before.

At some point in life, Kuroko had ever questioned his existence in other people's eyes because he naturally faded from their perspective and memory if he didn't remind them that he was there, and yet, for some unfathomable basis, Kagami saw and noticed him there without effort, and even though some days had passed, the tall red head still remembered Kuroko, that he existed. It was… honestly very comforting that there was someone like Kagami in this universe; someone who wouldn't lose sight of him.

As for Akashi, it was the element of surprise that caught him off guard with Kagami's unexpected actions. The tall red head betrayed all his normal expectations, and yet what he had shown Akashi so far was something more than he thought he saw through his Emperor Eye. "Like a gap _moe_ ," Akashi stated, and his GoM friends ultimately turned to him while making faces as if he had grown an extra pair of arms on his forehead. "What?" Akashi of course questioned the nature of their odd look, raising his eyebrows slightly, daring them to mock his opinion.

"No… hearing words like ' _moe_ ' from Akashi-chi is rather…" Kise, being the most reckless and easy going kid he was in the group, never learned to shut his mouth up concerning spilling truth after truth of things that could get himself 'killed' by the demonic captain.

 _Kise, you idiot!—_ his other friends stared at the blonde in dread.

Akashi only smiled nicely before he threw his infamous scissors at Kise, but it only cut through Kise's side bang before the sharp edges plunged into a wall. Kise turned very pale, too afraid to move afterwards, his eyes teary as he sobbed while lamenting his lost hair.

 _Definitely an idiot…!_ —the others felt sorry for the blond teen, but didn't make any move to console him either for the fear of being the next target of Akashi's wrath.

"Ah, that's dangerous! Where the hell did that come from?" Kagami stared at the red scissors in horror before he turned to Kise, his eyes showing worry. "Kise, you alright?"

Upon hearing the rather concerned tone, Kise's ears perked before he looked upward and launched himself (once again) at Kagami, hugging him tightly. "Kagami-chi is sooooo nice!" He was immediately back to his bubbly jolly self, earning him instant death glares from his friends for using Kagami's obliviousness to his advantage.

"O-oi…" Kagami mumbled slowly, kind of looking confused, but he looked adorable like that, so the others didn't say a thing to Kise even though they wanted nothing but to kick the blonde's ass for casually building skin-ship with Kagami.

"Let's cut to the chase, Kagami." Akashi wouldn't have that, though, and immediately gained Kagami's attention back to him while he threw a glare at Kise to back down. Kise relented sulkily, completely knowing that he was at the bottom of the food chain in the GoM family.

"Cut to the chase… of what? I haven't even seen you guys play other than Dai—" Kagami paused slightly, seeming thoughtful, before "—Aomine," finishing tentatively.

Aomine dropped his jaw in total disappointment at the use of his family name instead of his given name, while the others smirked smugly. Finally, Kagami decided to be formal as soon as he knew Aomine's last name.

Since he was a returnee (Midorima supplied), Kagami wasn't yet used to the culture of using family names instead of the given names to call people. But from thorough scolding by the teachers to discipline him, Kagami apparently tried his best to maintain custom now, even though his forced Keigo was undeniably strange.

It was kind of endearing seeing him stumbling with his words at his attempt to act polite.

"Well, true, but what's the fun in just _seeing_?" Akashi asked, teasing the taller red head. "Don't you want to try _us_?" another haughty smirk, "Or… you aren't up for a challenge?" The bait was thrown. According to his assessment, Kagami was quite a simple minded guy, much like Aomine, very easy to rile up. This, Akashi was sure that he was right.

Kagami's mouth twitched up, slowly forming a feral grin as his eyes were alight with fire. "Bring it on."

Everyone was struck by the shift of air around Kagami's body. He looked positively untouched, deadly and dangerous in the most attractive kind of way now that caused them to almost gasp in awe.

 _Whoa! He can look like that too!_ —they thought, even Aomine who already saw this side of Kagami on the street ball court the other night. Somehow, Kagami seemed more passionate and raw than that time!

"Alright then, we will see how you live up the rumor," Akashi's smirk widened.

Kagami raised his eyebrows slightly, seeming about to ask something, but thinking the better of it and shrugging instead. "What do you want me to do? One on one?"

"No. How about consecutive three-on-one?" Akashi suggested. The others were surprised, including Kagami apparently, because he blinked in bafflement.

"How does that even work?"

"Akashi, isn't that overboard? It's just a simple test for him to join, right? There's no need for us, the GoM, to be his opponents at once," Midorima tried to pound some senses into their crazy captain's head.

No matter how splendid Kagami was in one-on-one, even against Aomine, playing against the three GoM at once was suicidal.

"It's _consecutive_ three-on-one. It is one on one, but his mark changes for the next as soon as he breaches the previous' defense," Akashi explained, disregarding Midorima's protest.

"I don't mind even though it's three-on-one. I will beat you all," Kagami grinned cheekily, looking thrilled, unconsciously grating on the GoM's nerves that hated losing most with his words.

"That's very cute, but don't cry later, cherry head," Aomine huffed.

"Wait, put me in too! I want to know how great Kagami-chi is!" Kise was pumped up as well, hearing the exigent tone.

"I guess I can see why he has to be taught respect once in awhile," Midorima revised his statement the moment he saw the audacity. If Kagami was confident that he could take the three of the GoM down, he wouldn't underestimate his capability.

"I assumed you guys are up for the challenge then," Akashi looked at Aomine, Kise and Midorima who nodded surely. He glanced at Kagami next. "You're ready to take the dare?"

"One question," Kagami didn't release his powerful crimson eyes from the three opponents in front of him. "I can do _anything_ to get past them, right?"

"As long as it doesn't break the basketball match rules," Akashi smirked.

"Alright," Kagami's grin widened. "Hey, Kuroko! Can you show me where I can change clothes?" then Kagami waved at Kuroko who thought he was already forgotten, and once again, rendered surprised because Kagami could see and locate him so quickly again.

"Yes," Kuroko moved, rather dazed. "This way," he pointed at the locker room and escorted Kagami there.

**~A few minutes later~**

Kagami was back inside the gym. Kuroko wasn't with him.

"Where's Kuroko-chi?" Kise noticed first, confused.

"Err… he needs to refresh himself," Kagami chuckled slightly, somehow, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

Everyone set their mortified expressions immediately. _What the hell happened in there?!_

Midorima was sweating bullets while Aomine was opening and closing his mouth, flabbergasted, like a foolish fish out of water. Kise was whimpering. Akashi's eyebrows were twitching dangerously as Murasakibara crunched his snack harder.

"So, are we playing now?" Kagami lifted an orange ball with a smirk.

_This guy…!_

Kise, Midorima and Aomine lined in front of the ring. "Come and try me, Kagami-chi!" Kise shouted loudly, feeling extra fired up. It was a chance to get _closer_ to Kagami after all.

"Yosh," Kagami started dribbling the ball slowly as he seemed to look for any gap in Kise's defense. Kise lowered his shoulders and bent his knees slightly, spreading his arms wide and watching Kagami's movement in alert, ready for any move.

For a moment, Kagami only dribbled the ball without moving, but as soon as Kise's attention was on the ball, Kagami ran while dribbling the ball ahead of him.

 _A frontal drive!_ —Kise moved forward as well to stop Kagami's run, but Kagami's forceful eyes on him didn't show Kise any sign that he would do any feint. _Is he going to charge me?!_

Everyone watched vigilantly, hearts thumping harder collectively in anticipation whether Kagami would make a charging foul. However, as Kise blinked, Kagami shifted his direction to Kise's left and BAM!

As in reflex, Kise moved to the right slightly, his body moving on its own accord to avoid the collision. "EH?!" Kise was very surprised.

"Idiot! Why didn't you stop him?!" Aomine yelled from the end of the line.

"Eh? Eeeeeh?!" Kise was totally perplexed. He didn't know what just happened. He just… he thought Kagami would hit him and his mind went into a fight or flight response that his body decided to dodge instead of receiving the blow.

"It's a charging foul, right?" Murasakibara commented.

"No… it was slightly rough, but Kagami shifted to the left slightly before he drove in. He saw an opening in Kise's left side and he would have driven further from Kise's body if Kise hadn't dodged in time," Akashi utilized his Emperor Eye to watch everything and he noticed all Kagami's intention from the slight changes in his muscles twitches. "But… what a brazen way to play. As I thought, his style is closer to Daiki's." Akashi smirked at that.

"Now, I'll stop you!" Midorima, who was taller than Kagami used his longer limbs as his advantage to obstruct Kagami's way. Kagami slowed down slightly, glancing right and left, seeming to look for a way to free himself from Midorima's guard. But unlike Kise, Midorima was better in reading feints. He knew Kagami was bluffing with his eyes, so he stuck his gaze on Kagami's hand that held the ball while trying to steal it.

Kagami looked surprised as Midorima reached for the ball, and spread his other arm to hinder Midorima closing him in. He pivoted his left leg to whirl 180 degrees to get past the green haired boy, but Midorima was ready and moved to cut his way once again. However, Kagami apparently still had one trick because when Midorima thought Kagami would move the ball to his left hand, the red head dribbled the ball through Midorima's legs instead.

"What?!" Midorima didn't see that coming, and his concentration in impeding Kagami's move was distracted as Kagami bent and dashed away from Midorima to catch the ball once more.

"Wow~…! What was that just now?" Murasakibara widened his eyes in surprise, his snack forgotten in his hand as he gaped slightly.

"Impressive. No one would have thought to dribble through the defenses' legs because of the risk in hurting their crotches," Akashi nodded, impressed.

"Um… Akashi-chi… that reason is a bit…" Kise's sweat dropped.

"It's just a joke, Ryouta. Can't you take a joke?" _Are you an idiot?_ —was left unsaid, but Kise heard it just as clearly as he pouted.

"Then what's the explanation?" The blond was still curious though, so he wanted to hear it.

"It's because you can't control the defenses' legs movement," Akashi started. "There's a high risk of failure in the maneuver. The ball can hit the leg for once, and the moment it's gone from your grasp, if you can't move fast enough, the ball will be stolen by the opponent. Unless you have a partner behind the defense, this technique is a reckless movement that will give the opponent's team a chance to steal a ball from your team. In theory, this technique can't be used alone, but somehow, Kagami nailed it…" Akashi sighed, pleased at the surprising quality in Kagami's skill.

"Ooh…" Kise gulped in admiration. "Indeed, Kagami-chi is amazing… his movements are hard to read… ah! He's like playing street basket!" he suddenly understood and grinned afterwards.

"True. Then he'll be very compatible playing with Daiki in the team, don't you think?" Akashi laughed slightly, plotting something wonderful again inside his brilliant brain.

"Err… A-Akashi-chi…?" Kise couldn't help looking at Akashi's smirk in trepidation. Seriously, what was his captain planning?

"We meet again, Aomine," Kagami smirked as he was one-on-one with Aomine again. "This time, I'll beat you."

"Try if you can," Aomine grinned before he moved to grab the ball. Kagami protected the orange ball by dodging Aomine's hand, but Aomine followed his movement with faster back spin and made another reach. Kagami passed the ball from his right to his left. Now, Aomine reached out his own right hand to grab that as well just as Kagami hid the ball behind him. "You won't be able to trick me," Aomine said.

Kagami's smile was unnerving. "Think again," he replied before suddenly jumping and holding the ball with two hands, making a move as if he was about to shoot.

"I won't let you!" Aomine jumped as well in reaction to block and he almost slapped the ball away, but for some reason, Kagami didn't release the ball from his hand to shoot. Instead, he made a side gesture and threw the ball aside. "What?!"

"Kuroko, shoot!"

Aomine and everyone were very surprised, seeing that the end of the unexpected pass was actually Kuroko, standing on the side _inside_ the court with bewildered look on his face as he received the ball and upon hearing Kagami's shout, the bluenet's boy moved on impulse to shoot the ball. "Huh?" even Kuroko himself was surprised at what he just did.

"Nice!" Kagami grinned as he landed before rapidly jumping again to alley-oop the ball with a one-hand dunk as Aomine was still too shocked to follow him after his first landing.

As Kagami landed once again, he shouted in joy. "Yoshaaa! We did it, Kuroko!" He immediately dashed to Kuroko's direction and then gave him a big hug of appreciation, looking totally happy.

Kuroko blushed inwardly at the sudden intimate contact while Aomine snapped in realization and immediately protested. "Wait a damn minute! That's cheating! It's a one-on-one battle! You can't do that in one-on-one!"

"Huh? But I didn't break any rule, right, Akashi?" Kagami released the still stunned Kuroko and turned to face Akashi who was still taken aback at the display of marvelous team play. With _Kuroko_ no less. Akashi… no, _everyone_ hadn't noticed Kuroko's presence there before Kagami made the pass and yelled at the bluenet to shoot.

"Akashi?" Midorima's quizzical voice jolted Akashi out of his reverie.

"Oh… right, Kagami didn't break any rule," Akashi also realized that. "I did say he could do anything to get past the three consecutive defenses as long as it didn't break basketball match rules and… passing to a teammate to avoid defense is allowed in any basketball match," he blinked.

"But… no one expects it to be… Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara blinked several times as he turned to look at the bluenet, still standing unmoving from his spot, looking at his hands, very thunderstruck at the event a moment ago.

"Kuroko-chi? Why did you help him?" Kise asked from his spot beside Akashi.

"Eh? I did not… I mean, it was a spontaneous response. I just thought I wanted the ball to go in and… I apologize for ruining the test…" Kuroko honestly didn't know how to explain his action. So he just bowed once, trying to be calm despite the fast pounding of heartbeat in his chest.

Kagami's pass was amazing. Well, it was unexpected and surprising, but he had confided in Kuroko to shoot the ball in, as if he had total faith that Kuroko would make it. Even though Kuroko knew that he couldn't shoot, he just… he didn't want to spoil Kagami's effort and so without thinking he….

"Aah? Wait a sec! Kuroko didn't do anything wrong!" Kagami suddenly spoke, defending Kuroko by holding him again, surprising Kuroko (and everyone) while looking at the other GoM defiantly. "I mean… I was the one that decided to pass the ball when I saw him in the right spot. When I played with you guys, I forgot that it was supposed to be a test because it was fun. I mean, it would be even more enthralling and exciting to play with everyone, right? So I…" he tried to explain, and the way he flailed his free arm here and there so earnestly made the GoM's faces redden slightly.

 _So cute…!_ —of course they couldn't help thinking like that because Kagami was blushing as well, apparently rather self-conscious and embarrassed.

"I-if it's not allowed, then, we can redo the test…" Kagami said, staring at them sincerely.

"No. It is a brilliant show of team play and individual play. Kagami-kun does not have to redo anything," surprisingly, Kuroko was the one who reacted first by grabbing Kagami's short sleeve, looking upward at Kagami intently, ensuring that the red head had passed with flying color before he turned to face Akashi and the others. "Right?"

It was the first time they saw Kuroko this determined in something other than winning a basketball match.

"U-um," Kise nodded, instantly agreeing because Kuroko was right. Besides, Kagami indeed didn't break any rule. And he wanted to be hold like Kuroko!

"Well, it's unexpected, but we can use those skills in our team," Midorima approved next, fixing his glasses position nervously. Furthermore, having Kagami in the team would be a nice change in the routine. Maybe he would hold him as well later.

"Agree~ Kaga-chin belongs with us~" Murasakibara smiled contently thinking that having Kagami in the team would give them more time to spend together as well.

"Well, a team play with Kagami will be exciting, indeed…" Aomine said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Moreover, they could play one-on-one everyday to their heart content. That would be awesome. Body contact days and night… Aomine drooled.

"I see, so everyone supports, huh?" Akashi threw them all a small favorable smile. "Well, what do you think, Kagami? Everyone will love to have you in our team. Will you join us to be number one in Japan?" Now Akashi looked at Kagami who looked puzzled.

"Err… huh?" Kagami tilted his head aside slightly. "Who… will join what?"

…

…

…

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!_ —everyone inwardly screeched in unison at Kagami's unpredicted question.

"Kagami… but you… you did realize that you followed the test to join our basketball club, right?" Akashi asked, his smile twitching weirdly as the others were still in total shock, looking at Kagami as if he were some kind of a nut job.

"Eh, _I did_?" Now Kagami looked surprised as the others fell over comically. "I thought it was some kind of skill challenge because I came from America, the root of basketball, or something…" he laughed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko face palmed.

"He's a total air head isn't he…? Even more than me…" Kise commented aridly.

"He's an idiot, a _Bakagami_ ," Midorima covered his heating face, feeling embarrassed for the tall red head's behalf.

"But he's still charming," Murasakibara still continued sucking his lollipop nonchalantly. Well, maybe a little disturbed, but it was still in his 'normal' category.

"No wonder he is different from anyone else…" Even Aomine admitted that such level of ignorance was tremendous.

It was the first time Akashi felt like a complete fool, even though Kagami was the one with a smaller brain. He felt like he had been played by the taller red head. "Anyway," he snapped, glaring at the others to shut up and faced Kagami seriously.

 _Uh-oh! The captain is angry!_ —was fleeting on everyone's (except Kagami) wincing thought, and they stepped back slightly from Akashi and Kagami.

"What's done is done. You're still qualified to join. So, will you join our basketball club?" Akashi continued, all business as usual.

Kagami didn't even make a gesture to contemplate when he said, "Nope."

"WHY?!" everyone (except Kuroko and Akashi who only widened their eyes in bafflement) shouted in disbelief. Someone had just turned down Akashi's proposal to join basketball club!

"Well… it's a personal matter," Kagami looked down, his expression suddenly turning rather somber. "Surely, basketball is fun, and I love playing basketball more than anything, but… as I thought. I still have a little grudge towards this sport…"

Kagami's solemn tone piqued the GoM's interest immediately. "W-what happened…?" Kise voiced the others' thought in unbearable curiosity.

"Uh… well, basketball… has taken away someone very dear to me," Kagami looked disheartened now as he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "That's why, I don't want to join any team yet, let myself heal. Besides, you guys are strong enough even without me in the club, right? I heard about you guys, the Generation of Miracle. Instead of being in the same team, it will be even more exciting to play against you someday," now Kagami grinned again before he said "See you guys again tomorrow!" and walked out of the gym, leaving a bottomless notion in the GoM's mind and heart.

The gym fell into a long uncomfortable silence after Kagami left. Everyone was deep in thought in regard to Kagami's reason not wanting to join them.

"What… what should we do? It seems we have made Kagami-chi sad…" Kise sniffled slightly, breaking the stillness.

No one could answer that, because they thought the same thing… well, except Akashi who immediately commented "A tortured soul…" slowly and quietly with trembling body, while covering his mouth slightly in sympathy.

_That's the problem?!_

Everyone could only gawk at Akashi as if he were an alien from Mars.

**End of Eighth Impression**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man… just after I escape writer’s block, this supposed to be drabbe isn’t a drabble anymore… @_@. I hope readers don’t mind the rather long chapter. But writing everyone’s reaction is a hassle when there are 6 of them at once *T_T* Anyway, so this is the GoM impression of Kagami. Ohoh, and there’s a possible plot in this chapter, don’t you think *grins* Well, but I’ll stick with the rest of the impressions before deciding to form the plot. So, what do you think?


	9. Ninth Impression; Momoi Satsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of Momoi Satsuki, it will go like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _the usual stuffs that can be found in shounen ai fic, except this time there's het in it, heh..._

In case of Momoi Satsuki, it would go like this…

Momoi was _the_ manager of Teikou basketball club, a very pretty girl with sexy body that was idolized by almost all the boys in Teikou Middle. Although she didn't go down to the court to play basketball with the boys, her exceptional skill in gathering the athletes' potential data and stats was recognized as the best and was befitting of her title as one of the Generation of Miracle.

Momoi could find every secret an athlete could have hidden in his talent, and with her information collecting and deduction skill, she repeatedly brought Teikou basketball team to solid victory. Everyone saw her as a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko, still… only Aomine Daiki, her childhood friend, knew all her best and her worst in her real life.

Okay, lately it wasn't only Aomine, but the GoM as well. It was actually a secret outside the GoM circle. Momoi Satsuki was actually a very bad cook. She couldn't make something edible with her non-existence cooking skill. She even destroyed a microwave once because she thought it would be okay to cook raw eggs using one.

However, as a common girl, Momoi never gave up cooking because it was her dream to cook food for someone she loved someday. And right now, she was practicing inside the borrowed Home Economic Classroom in school to make a home made hamburger for her beloved Kuroko Tetsuya.

With her best ability in accumulating ways of how to cook the most delicious hamburger that was ever known to man-kind (meaning the most sophisticated one), she began her precarious struggle to cook the perfect meal (according to her).

"Alright, so all I have to do is mix it with—kyaaaa!"

Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned because she died on the first stage of mashing the meat and the flour because her hands were very clumsy, and while she tried to grab some mixer, her other hand toppled over the bowl where she tried to mix the ingredients down, along with the others _things_ as she reacted futilely to save it.

All went down hill from there because Momoi tripped on her own foot in the haze of panicky and fell, trying to balance her body by grabbing the nearest object on the counter, which was the bowl where the eggshells (of eggs that were needed to mix the ingredients) laid innocently, she crashed down on the floor together with those eggshells and the dough that splattered all over her now.

"Aww… sheesh, why has it turned out like this…?" She moaned in frustration seeing all the sticky mess that graced her apron and uniform, even her hair.

As she was trying to save some dough that was still inside the bowl _somehow_ , someone knocked on the metal sliding door of the class. A curious tall boy poked his red head in. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Momoi blushed hearing the inquiry, even more as she noticed that the red head blinked at the disaster she had created with the cooking utensils and the ingredients scattering around and _on_ her. "Ev-everything is fine!" she couldn't help stuttering while raising her voice slightly, her face heating even more in embarrassment as she picked all the utensils while standing up difficultly. Who knew the egg could by so slippery?

That tall boy obviously didn't believe her words because he stared with a 'yeah, right' look at her. She pouted, choosing to stay quiet because she didn't have to explain herself to him at all. However, she was surprised when he entered the class room instead of leaving her be even though she had clearly hinted that she didn't need help.

"What are you trying to make?" the red head asked, looking around the counter, apparently seeking some clues of what kind of food she wanted to cook.

"Ha-Hamburger…" Momoi answered timidly, refusing to look at the boy as she was putting down the bowls on the counter once again.

"Home made one?" the boy looked surprised as he turned once again at Momoi. "…you do realize that it's too complicated to make it in one go, right? At least try to prepare the dough separately at home instead of making it from scratch at school. It would be easier and the 'disaster' of sticky mess could be avoided."

Hearing such advice from a _guy_ made Momoi a bit mad. _What's with that superior look he gives out anyway?! As if he could cook better...!_

As Momoi was ready to retort, the guy started to crack some eggs that hadn't been used in the dough and pour the contents onto an empty bowl. Her eggs… without permission! She wanted to immediately protest, but seeing the expert hands moving around the disarrayed counter as if it was normal while he mixed the white and the yolk together before then adding the remaining dough from the last disaster into it, mixing it together once more, caused her voice to die on her throat.

"Since there isn't much dough and meat anymore, you can expand the size with adding more eggs," the red head sprinkled some salt and sugar as he spoke, mix the new dough with the spices before pouring them into the frying pan which God knew when had been oiled and heated up on the stove.

Momoi was gaping, speechless as she witnessed such wondrous sight. The red haired boy noticed her shocked look and chuckled. "Do you have any cabbage and bread? The plain one is fine," he raised his funny split eyebrows and Momoi snapped out of her daze as she scrambled around to find the plastic bag where she stored her ingredients.

"H-here," Momoi delivered the plastic bag filled with assorted breads and vegetables.

The boy's intense crimson eyes lit up slightly as he checked the stuffs inside the plastic bag. "At least you have good eyes to pick the goods," he grinned as he started twirling the knife before readying the sharp tool in steady grip and then cut the breads into two parts, tops and bottoms, followed with the cabbages in smaller pieces. He did the same thing with the tomatoes after that as he waited for the hamburger to simmer in the frying pan.

"Get me a spatula," he offered his free open hand at Momoi who immediately assisted him by handing the requested item. He flipped the ham as soon as the dough color turned light brown. He added some sauce and ketchup, and then let it cook until the entire surface turned dark brown.

"Plate," he asked again and Momoi took the biggest plate available there to give him. He turned off the stove and picked up the hamburger from the pan, letting it cool down a little bit before moving it to the plate. Soon after, he left the ham and started to assemble the breads and the veggies in order.

Later, the boy cut the cooled down ham in small bits before distributed them into the bread-veggies nest he had prepared before and added the finishing touch with cherry-tomatoes on top of each small burger.

"Alright, the size is smaller than the real burger, and I'll recommend adding cheese inside, but that's optional. Here, home-made burger sandwich. Maybe it's simpler than what you intended to make, but you should start from the easy one before making such complicated stuff," he said while handing her the final form created by his magic hands.

Momoi was completely stunned and impressed as she stared at the delicious looking food. Her eyes sparkled like pink diamond. "A-a…!" and yes, her voice was shaky, his body trembling as she- "Amazing!" exclaimed with such awe before she held the boy's hand, surprising him. "Y-you are to tally amazing! Give me your name, Cooking God!"

Momoi momentarily forgot herself as she worshipped this wonderful guy who could cook so well and yet didn't even mock her for her zero talent. He looked rather sheepish at her change of attitude.

"Kagami Taiga," he said with an amused tone, slowly prying his hand off Momoi with a bead of sweat forming on his cheek.

"Kagami-kun…! You are wonderful! You have to teach me to cook sometimes!" She tightened her grip on Kagami's hand and he laughed slightly in nervous look.

"Sure… next time, okay? You'd better clean yourself fast before the dough and the eggs dry up. It'd be a bitch to remove from your hair and clothes after all. I have to go now," Kagami patted Momoi on the head lightly the moment he freed himself from Momoi's grasp, and then he stepped back before fleeing from the room in somewhat a rush.

"Kagami-kun… he made time to give me some pointers even though he was such in a hurry…!" Momoi's eyes were teary as she felt moved. Kagami was a very nice guy. She could fall in love with h—

_Eh, no way! My heart is only for Tetsu-kun!_ —her little mind quickly reminded. But the bigger part of her brain completely agreed with her initial thinking. If it was only for respect and admiration… she could totally give Kagami adoration as much as she could Tetsu-kun, at least in cooking field!

_But those flexible and capable hands… and those body built… Kagamin should play basketball!_ —well, of course Momoi professional and practical mind vouched for it completely, unconsciously using the nickname now.

"Alright! I'll look for more information about him!" Momoi decided as she cleaned up the HE class and packed her stuffs, along with the tasty looking hamburger sandwich before starting her investigation.

She definitely couldn't wait to digging in Kagami's potential after this!

**End of Ninth Impression**

* * *

**~Omake~**

* * *

_**What happened in the locker room in 8** _ _**th** _ _**Impression…** _

"I'm curious of what happened between Kuroko-chi and Kagami-chi in the locker room…" Kise grunted, staring at the orange ball seriously.

" _Holy_ —that's right! What the hell happened in there that caused Tetsu to _have to_ refresh himself and Kagami to blush like that?!" Aomine grabbed his own head in mortification with both hands.

"F-fool! Whatever dirty thing you thought about them, cut it out! They are still in middle school!" Midorima cringed indignantly at Aomine and Kise's conversation.

"Let's hope that _that's_ really not the case…!" Murasakibara turned rather sour in the face.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi bore a hole on Kuroko's head with his piercing stare, demanding some short of explanation.

"Well…" Kuroko didn't have any choice but to elaborate with the captain's forceful request.

" _Here's the locker room, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko opened the door to the locker room and let Kagami enter after him._

" _Ooh! It's kind of nice," Kagami's light voice was the nice one in Kuroko's mind._

" _Ah, about the change of—" Kuroko widened his eyes slightly as he saw Kagami unbutton his dress shirt one by one, revealing smooth alabaster skin of his chest and stomach and by the time Kagami took the shirt off, Kuroko felt his throat very dry all of a sudden._

" _What's wrong, Kuroko?" Kagami seemed to notice that Kuroko was watching his involuntary strip-tease show intently._

" _N-noth—" Kuroko slapped his own palm on his face, covering his mouth and nose as he felt the premature trickle of nosebleed._

_Uh-oh._

" _Kuroko…?! Eh, h-hey, are you alright?" Kagami apparently saw the blood and started to fuss over him by tilting Kuroko's face upward and looked at him with worry all over his usually stern face and when Kuroko saw his handsome face in a close-up, he couldn't help the blood flowing faster, along with his increased heartbeat and his body temperature._

" _I-I am fine…" Kuroko tried not to look at Kagami who was shirtless and was in such proximity. He couldn't help his face heating even more. He must have been blushing because Kagami unexpectedly put his forehead on Kuroko's._

" _Have you caught a fever or something?" Kagami asked apprehensively._

_Kuroko would like to answer that Kagami was the one who made Kuroko feverish, though... as if Kuroko could say that without freaking Kagami out. "I am okay, Kagami-kun. Something like this happens once in awhile…" he decided to go with plausible cause, "-like because of cold weather…"_

" _Ah, I see…" Kagami gave Kuroko an awkward look. "Sorry for overreacting," he laughed sheepishly afterwards._

_Please do some more!—was swirling inside Kuroko's brain._

" _No problem, Kagami-kun. I will go to freshen up. Please make yourself at home." Then he immediately retreated from the locker room, but not before Kagami said,_

" _Will you watch from the goal-side when I do the test? I'll feel secure if somehow I have you on my side."_

_Kuroko could die happy now because Kagami looked very cool and yet cute when he asked such peculiar thing. "Gladly," he even didn't think much as he agreed with the request._

Kuroko blinked as he was back from his inner story. "Huh?"

"What?" the others looked at him expectantly.

"Maybe Kagami-kun is not as air headed as we think he is…" Kuroko couldn't help mumbling in puzzlement while Akashi narrowed his dichromatic eyes at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… he did ask me to be on his side before he underwent the test…" Kuroko blinked once. "Maybe-"

"Kagami? Impossible!" Aomine cut in total disbelief, annoying Kuroko slightly.

"Wasn't that just coincidence?"Kise tilted his head aside, apparently agreeing with Aomine's opinion.

"We should definitely look more about it…" Midorima was thoughtful for a moment before realizing something. "Ah. Kuroko, you saw him changing cloth—"

Kuroko already used his misdirection to run away from further interrogation.

_That cunning shadow!_ —for once the GoM decided that Kuroko was their biggest rival in life.

**~End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the omake. It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't explained what happened between Kagami and Kuroko in the changing room. Well, so that's what happened. If some ideas for omake show up again in the future, I'll put it in next chapter! Now, feed back please? Because those little comments are my muse to write, believe me!


	10. Tenth Impression, Haizaki Shougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case of meeting Haizaki Shougo, it could possibly happen like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait! Here’s Haizaki’s impression that you’ve been waiting for! Saa, ENJOY!  
>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _language… sheesh, Haizaki’s language… *sweats*_

In case of meeting Haizaki Shougo, it could possibly happen like this…

Haizaki had _once_ belonged with Teikou basketball club. _Note the past perfect tense_. Yes, he was no longer one of the members since a certain red haired midget had initially kicked him out of the team because of petty reason such as: the bastard found another talent with more potential than him.

 _Fuck him_.

Well, it wasn't like Haizaki thought basketball was everything in his life. Frankly, he loved gaming and picking up girls more than that. But, he was damned good in playing basketball, and being in Teikou regular basketball team had boosted his popularity among the female species, so he'd rather play and be even more popular, especially more than his mortal nemesis, the so called rising model, Kise fucking Ryouta.

That copy cat asshole had dared to snatch Haizaki's position in the regular team just because he could mimick other people's moves down to perfection, even getting better at them and making them his own moves. It was similar to Haizaki's skill. The difference was Haizaki was more like _stealing_ those moves and making them his own by changing the timing of the moves that caused the original owner unable to perform them anymore after seeing Haizaki's style since their own timing would mess up. He had to admit that it was fun when it lasted. Although, like he claimed earlier, basketball was just an extra for him. He wouldn't die if he didn't play it.

Well, Haizaki's counselor had suggested him play basketball to distract him from his tendency to beat the shit out of people because he was prone to violence when he didn't have something to vent out his stress (or more like his boredom). There was only so much a bunch of girls could do to have fun with him, especially with Haizaki's natural vigor. That's why; since the basketball was a no go anymore, he was back with his aggression tendency: _fighting_.

Haizaki got so much trouble by picking fights everywhere with _everyone_. Although Teikou was prestigious school, they could only give him detention, warning and maybe suspension from school period to punish him, but the board was always against expelling him because the _record_ of expelling student would tarnish the school name. The principal wasn't stupid enough to go against the school benefactors' wish after all.

Though, despite everything that Haizaki did to pass his time as he liked, getting involved with a group of gangster was beyond his imagination. Well, especially when it was accidental… caused by his own stupidity. By the look of their irate expression and the growing hostility in those guys' eyes, it seemed that Haizaki would not get out of this problem unscathed… or _worse_.

 _Shit…—_ Haizaki gulped, beads of sweats dripping from the back of his head as he eyed the iron bats in those guys' hands. They were totally pissed because he unintentionally kicked one of their motorcycles for obstructing his way. It wasn't his fault that the grounding of those motorcycles weren't strong enough to hold his power. The moment one of the motorcycles was down, it caused a chain of reaction that caused the other motorcycles to fall as well because of the impact from the previous motorcycle that hit the one next to it, the one next to the next and the next till the end of the line.

And the school was just two blocks from his spot. The suspension had just been lifted after two weeks, the last time he had fought with another school student. If he got into a fight again… well, he wasn't worried about his school record, though, but more for his life at this point because he could feel the chill of their intention to hurt him in the most horrible way he could possibly imagine. He would get killed, obviously.

Haizaki wasn't a poor fighter. Heck, he was brilliant at it because of his own experience, but six against one was obviously unfair and he was unarmed. He had to find a way to escape before they turned him into mincemeat. As he stepped back slightly while his attackers inched closer to him, he didn't expect that someone would sneak up behind him and catch his body in armpits lock.

 _Fuck!_ —Haizaki was ready to elbow the guy, but instead was surprised when his body was dragged away from the gang, and before Haizaki knew what had happened, the furious roar from the gangsters in front of him was in further distance while he was running with that guy that had pulled him away from them.

"Don't speak, just run faster!" the guy shouted loudly, causing Haizaki to look upward in a start to look at the boy better. He had unique dual colored hair, flaming red at the top and dark brown at the bottom. He was also in the same uniform as him; that meant he was a Teikou student as well.

Though, due to being chased after around the block by the mobs that he had offended involuntarily, Haizaki refrained from asking about anything and focused on running away until after the danger passed, meaning they got _tired_ of running after them and stop the chase, albeit by cursing and swearing some colorful language that caused even Haizaki's ears to turn red. Well, it happened approximately thirty minutes later at the park three miles away from school. Both boys were laying down on the ground on their backs, wheezing heavily.

"Shit…! That was fucking tiring!" Haizaki groaned, still panting as if there were no tomorrow anymore. At this rate, his lungs would explode and he would die, seriously.

"Tell me about it… My legs hurt…!" the boy beside him moaned as well, still winded and pretty breathless.

Haizaki couldn't help snorting at that. "You're an idiot. Don't fucking think I owe you from that, shithead. I could take care of those bastards myself even without your help!" and he thought a little bragging wouldn't hurt. Besides, he was wondering too why the taller guy helped him in the first place. All Teikou students knew who he was after all, for his record, that is.

"You think so?" the guy got up sitting, still pacing his breath, but he looked down at Haizaki with curious face. Haizaki couldn't hold down his erupting laughter as he saw the guy's unique eyebrows. They were split in the middle for God's sake! "What's so funny?"

Ah, the red head was scowling. Crap, he looked intimidating with those intense red eyes and jagged feature, but somehow, his scowl looked more like a pout since there was no malice in his expression. It was endearing… _HUH?!_

Haizaki aroused to sit in a shock, not believing that he just thought a _guy_ 'cute' of all other operative words. Was he insane?!

"What's wrong?" the guy looked at him with a puzzled look.

"N-no… I must have bumped my head or something…!" Haizaki paled slightly. He liked girls. Girls with endowed body and cute personality. It was just a moment of madness that he thought a guy could look adorable as well. That must have been it.

"You bumped your head?" the guy moved closer and looked at Haizaki's face intently, as if looking for injuries and Haizaki couldn't help squawking in shock at the sudden close proximity.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" of course he blushed and reacted very badly by throwing a punch at him, which was swiftly caught by the taller teen. Uh-oh! His palm was bigger than Haizaki's! His body was thicker and looked stronger too!

"The hell, man! I was just checking if you're okay!" he raised his voice, the grip on Haizaki's fist tightening.

"Stop doing unnecessary thing! What are you, my mom?!" Haizaki yelled more loudly, unable to stop his face from getting hot as those crimson eyes zeroed on his dark silver ones. He wasn't sure if it was from anger or annoyance, but why was his heart beating harder as well, damn it!?

"What a troublesome guy," the red head huffed, slowly releasing Haizaki's hand after Haizaki didn't make any move to struggle. Well, that was strange. Why didn't he struggle again? "You're okay though, right? What's your name?" he asked then, to Haizaki's utter surprise.

"You don't know me?"

"Should I?" the guy raised his funny split eyebrows in wonder,

Haizaki scoffed, shaking his head. "You must be a _hikikomori*_   if you don't know this great Haizaki-sama."

"Uwah, you're annoying," the guy commented, irritating Haizaki as hell.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, I'm Kagami Taiga. A new student in Teikou," the guy introduced himself and Haizaki blinked at the 'new student' part.

"Ooh, no wonder you don't know me… well, I'm Haizaki, the badass delinquent," he was kind of proud of the title, so he let it stick to him.

Kagami snorted at that before he chuckled. "Delinquent, huh…? An idiotic one, I guess."

"What the fuck—!?"

"Well, getting himself almost killed by gangsters without any mean to fight back _is_ ridiculously stupid, don't you think?"

Haizaki couldn't retort back against the very true fact. Even _he_ thought the same. He didn't know why he landed onto that mess in the first place aside from his own folly. That was totally embarrassing. "Just shut up, will you! A guy has his own up and down in days like this!" he harrumphed, facing another way.

"Well, but thank god you're okay, though. Your parents and friends will be sad if you meet an ultimate death because of your own recklessness!" Kagami suddenly grinned, his face lit up in such a way that resembled the sun, so bright and blinding that Haizaki couldn't help scrunching up at the _nice_ view.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Haizaki looked the other way again, not wanting to get affected by the show of concern by this stranger. "You don't know anything about me."

_And when he knows, he won't even try to look at me anymore. How stupid._

"Then why don't we start to know each other from now, _Haizaki-sama_?" Kagami snickered and Haizaki threw another punch at him for the lack of reaction he thought was appropriate to show how mortified he was by the _mocking_   way Kagami had called him and secretly, from his ridiculous offer. Well, it was once again caught because of the non-existent heat, though, aside his burning face, that is.

"Are you an idiot?! As if I'd want to know more about a guy! I'd rather spend my time picking up girls and having my way with them rather than playing twenty questions with you, asshole!" Haizaki yanked his tingling fist away harshly before he stood, intending to just leave the red haired buffoon on his own accord and never look back again.

"Ah, wait, Haizaki!" Kagami caught his wrist and Haizaki bristled at him, struggling to free himself from the guy's clutch. "At least tell me your full name!" Kagami didn't budge. Crap. The guy was indeed strong!

"It's Haizaki Shougo! Now, let go of me!" Haizaki tugged his hand harder before Kagami released him.

"Haizaki Shougo, huh? Nice name," Kagami looked pretty pleased at that while still chuckling. Haizaki just scowled, face still totally steaming, and turned around to walk away while fuming.

"Where are you going?" Kagami asked from a distance.

"To a game center! I'm not in the mood to go to school anymore!" Haizaki didn't know what prompted him to tell Kagami where he was usually going to skip class, but a tiny part of his mind kept nagging him that he probably wanted to take that guy along with him. It had been a long time since a guy actually spoke to him like it was normal, that he wasn't a bane of their existence.

"You're going to repeat a year if you skip too much, ya know!"

"Like I'd care!" Haizaki turned and gave him a finger for that nag.

"You'd better, you shitty junior…!"

Haizaki shivered instantly, all his body hair standing on end as he heard the venom latched tone that he had known very much from how often he was under the mercy of it while being brutally beaten by the owner of that voice.

 _Craaaaaap! Today is really NOT my day!_ —Haizaki slowly turned his face around to look behind him and was immediately greeted by the sight of a very pissed off Nijimura Shuuzou.

"S-senpai…?" his voice quivered as his face paled. It was such a shame, but it was a conditioned response every time he met the senior. Not that he was afraid of him, but the guy even was more brutal than him whenever he was angry, so…

"You're going to attend school with me today!" Nijimura caught Haizaki's collar and dragged him away mercilessly to school despite the string of complaints and protests which Haizaki was wailing so deafeningly.

From a distance, Kagami watched the event with bullets of sweat rolling down his cheek.

**End of Tenth Impression**

* * *

***Hikikomori:** _a shut-in; a person that never goes out to socialize._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lol* Seriously *lol*. I can't help laughing constantly when I was making this one. I know Haizaki is probably oOC, but his reaction is just too funny and I can't help making him a tsundere despite his prone to violence personality. The next between Kagami and Nijimura will probably be still in this setting as well. Just wait for it, neh? Care to bless me with your comments, guys? It's been awhile after all. I'll be waiting for the feed-back this time! XDDD


	11. Eleventh Impression, Nijimura Shuuzou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As for Nijimura, meeting Kagami would most likely go like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah! Sorry for taking so LONG to update (although I believe it’s faster than the previous one). Anyway, Happy Eid Mubarak for all Moslem (I know it’s kinda late, but since it’s still in Syawal Month, I think it still counts). Also, sorry if I’ve ever made mistakes that offended you readers in anyway. Let’s open a clean sheet to ‘get in touch’ with each other starting from now. No hard feelings, kay?
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _language, light shounen ai implication, etc…_
> 
> Saa, please enjoy this new installment for the story!

As for Nijimura, meeting Kagami would most likely go like this…

Nijimura was _the_ elected captain of Teikou Basketball Club before Akashi Seijuurou took the reign in his second year. Nijimura was currently in third year and even though he was just a regular member at this moment, he still had a say in the team formation and strategy, as important as Akashi’s. Yep, he was well liked by all the basketball members (except maybe that one rabble-rouser which wasn’t in the club anymore but Nijimura would be damned if he let that gray haired idiot got himself into trouble over and over again simply because Nijimura didn’t watch over him). Even all the GoM members respected Nijimura to some degree, especially Akashi. For some reason the GoM captain was really fond of him.

Anyway, it was a right choice to give up Nijimura’s supposed position to Akashi because the red haired boy led the Teikou basketball club to absolute victory, especially when Nijimura couldn’t really concentrate in the club matter because of his father’s condition. He trusted Akashi’s judgment and was completely relaxed even though he would retire soon. Yes, after the All Middle tournament in winter, he would officially resign from Teikou basketball club.

Now though, Nijimura still had lots of things to offer for his basketball club, together with all the GoM and the first stringers. He couldn’t slack off just because the head coach and the coach gave him some lenient to skip practice whenever he was needed to take care of his father in the hospital.

At this moment, Nijimura was in the said hospital, having just dropped by his father room to deliver some clean clothes and then taken the dirty ones to be sent to the laundry service. When he was walking back to his father room and passed the receptionist desk, he bumped into a very tall teen, taller than him even, causing Nijimura to blink in surprise.

That teen, with red-dark brown hair, intense facial expression and strange split eyebrows, seemed taken aback too when he turned to face Nijimura. Apparently he was just about to turn up a form or something on the receptionist when Nijimura bumped him. He blinked twice before nodding, “Senpai (1),” and then greeted him.

Nijimura blinked again, rather stunned now. _Senpai?_ —He didn’t even know this guy to be familiar enough with suddenly being called his senior. _Who?_

It seemed that Nijimura’s confusion got through the taller teen because he raised his funny red eyebrows in wonder. “You are a third year in Teikou Middle, right?” he asked.

Nijimura was quite perturbed the knowledge. “Yes, but how do you know that?” He narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling rather suspicious.

“Huh? You don’t remember me? We met yesterday morning, see… when I was with Haizaki in that park—”

That immediately jogged Nijimura’s memory as he punched his palm in recollection. “Ah! You are Haizaki’s friend that was about to skip school with him yesterday!” and he gradually glared sourly at him now. “You’re a bad boy just like that trouble-magnet…”

“Wow, wait a damn minute--please! I wasn’t about to follow him skipping school when you picked him up yesterday!” the dual colored haired boy immediately protested in indignant look.

“But you were both some good couples of blocks away from school…!” Nijimura argued, frowning deeper.

“That was because we were pursued by some gangsters! If we didn’t run away, they would have beaten the shit out of us and who knew what would happen to our lives!” the other explained, his face paling slightly as he seemed to remember the horror of yesterday event.

“Gangsters?” Nijimura was terrifically aghast. What the _fuck_ did Haizaki do that caused those hooligans to come after him?

“I don’t know the detail since Haizaki didn’t tell me anything, but seriously, if I hadn’t taken him running away with me yesterday, he’d have been in serious mess,” the crimson eyed boy shrugged, huffing slightly.

Nijimura took a deep breath before letting out a long suffering sigh at the impending headache. He massaged his temple just to relieve some knots on his nerves. “Seriously, that stupid delinquent…!” he muttered darkly. “How come the brat always manages to land into trouble at every corner?”

“Well, at least he is resilient enough to survive the consequence,” the other teen grinned widely, showing off his nicely lined white teeth and slightly pointy canine, like a big cat, and causing his sharp feature to enhance in friendly manner with the ways those eyes crinkled.

“I supposed so…” Nijimura couldn’t help but agree despite still feeling like he should give some lesson to his troublesome, stupid _kouhai_ (2) about appropriate social conduct for his own good. God knew what kind of disaster that kid was capable of pulling off his own life just by opening his goddamn rude mouth.

Then, there was silence for a few seconds between them until Nijimura grew curious. “Are you friends with Haizaki?” he _had to_ ask while assessing the red head’s feature more significantly, needing to know if the boy was a bad or good influence for the problematic junior.

“Yeah, well… we just met yesterday and exchanged names. Rather than friends, acquaintances are more appropriate, I think. But, I got to admit that he was an interesting _fella_ despite being a pain,” the kid snorted.

“A pain _in the ass_ to be precise,” Nijimura grunted while nodding, sighing again. “It’s really hard to keep that guy in line. I wonder how he was raised to be that stubborn…” he continued morosely. The other teen chuckled at that, causing Nijimura to glower. “The hell is so funny?”

“No, well… senpai sounds like _his_ mom,” and his chuckling escalated into outright laughing, as if there was no tomorrow, to Nijimura’s utter annoyance. But he let it slide this time, since the younger teen had such melodious voice, and it sounded very nice as he laughed.

Though, Nijimura quickly realized that he hadn’t known who this kid was. Silly of him. How could he forget his manner like that? His mom would roll in her grave if she saw it. “Say… what’s your name? I don’t think I’ve heard it yet.”

“Oh, yeah. I haven’t heard senpai’s name as well. Mine’s Kagami Taiga, Class 2-C Teikou Middle; what about you, senpai?”

“Nijimura Shuuzou, Class 3-A Teikou Middle,” Nijimura introduced himself with a slight bow while the kid immediately mimicked his polite gesture.

“Sorry bout’ the language, Nijimura-senpai. Still learning to speak _keigo_ ,” Kagami scratched his head sheepishly.

“No wonder your speech is weird,” Nijimura laughed quietly then, rather surprised that he found Kagami’s attempt to speak proper (despite being awkward) endearing instead of rude or annoying.

“But…” suddenly Kagami sniggered, looking enormously amused as he stared at Nijimura more closely, meaningfully.

“What?” Nijimura raised one of his eyebrows, puzzled.

“Nijimura-senpai’s name… I’m almost positive that senpai is in Teikou basketball club,” Kagami continued snickering despite his effort to hold it down by covering his mouth.

“Huh? How do you know that?” Nijimura was perplexed.

“Eh, no way! Seriously?!” Now Kagami made a hilarious expression as he cracked in hard laughter. “Oh my god! How fitting! Nijimura in the center of the Miracle Rainbow!” and he continued cackling like a mad boy, causing Nijimura to get flustered since they became an instant attention grabber with such boisterous voice of his companion.

“He-hey! Be quiet, moronic _kouhai_! You’re too noisy! The nurses are glaring at us, idiot!” Nijimura gave the red haired teen a light slap on the back of his head before dragging the still guffawing Kagami away from the crowd that had started to gather around them to watch the spectacle.

“Nnh… - _chuckle-_ sorry, senpai…!” Kagami seemed to try very hard to hold back, but the occasional snicker still escaped his mouth despite the hand covering it. “It’s just too funny to pass up!”

“Shut it, brat! Sheesh… now I have to look for an alternative way to go to my father’s room…!” Nijimura grumbled in irritation while Kagami’s expression gradually turned somber at the admittance.

“Senpai’s father is in the hospital?” there was only genuine curiosity and _maybe_ a slight worry in his tone, so he didn’t sound too nosy.

“Yeah, but his condition is stable and improving, so it’s alright,” Nijimura didn’t really think about it when he reassured Kagami. He just didn’t want to dwell too deeply in that matter.

“That’s good then.” Kagami smiled, looking slightly relieved. Nijimura gave him a small smile as well in return, feeling that Kagami’s intention and compassion was quite nice.

“Oh, right… how come you know about the—,” Nijimura paused before snorting as he realized how Kagami had called the GoM earlier, “- _Miracle Rainbow_?” he couldn’t help cracking as well at the nickname, feeling really funny. “Are you in the club as well?”

Kagami shook his head, “Nah, just know bout them. Ah, Akashi invited me to join, though…” he tilted his head aside slightly, appearing to recall. “But I turned him down.”

Nijimura almost choked as he heard that. “You turned Akashi’s invitation down?!” he gaped, having a very hard time believing it. Well, since he knew how Akashi operated; _he_ was the king of absolute after all. “How… why?” he was still opening and closing his mouth in perplexity.

“Well, Teikou basketball team is already strong as it is, what with the GoM being there. Having me around them doesn’t make any difference. Besides, it will be more appealing to be their _rival_ rather than just their teammate. Strong basketball players need strong rivals, no?” Kagami grinned again, looking completely unabashed with his reply.

Nijimura didn’t know if he should be impressed or offended. In one aspect, Kagami’s reasoning sounded cool (rather naïve, but still cool), yet in the other hand… it was a total waste! After all, only a handful fellows could really interest Akashi. Dumping a golden opportunity to get a regular position in the Teikou basketball club which had more than 100 competitors for the title was ridiculously supercilious and downright stupid.

“Well… if you say so…” Nijimura looked the other way. He didn’t have any right to judge Kagami, though. Every person had his own circumstance after all. “But, to think that you actually turned Akashi down and still lives to tell the tale… you’re not just a regular brat, then,” he shook his head at that.

“Really? I think Akashi is quite nice if he drops his pretentious ‘obey me or else’ act. Well, all the GoM members are weird to some extent, but they are quite fascinating… I guess. Oh, and the most interesting one is that invisible guy, Kuroko!” Kagami beamed slightly as he spoke.

“Kuroko?” Nijimura raised his eyebrows high at that. Of all GoM members, he picked Kuroko as the most interesting? The kid with the thinnest presence? What was wrong with this guy’s perception?

“Yeah, somehow, he just _impressed_ me,” Kagami’s grin didn’t falter as he continued, pouring out his opinion about all the GoM members one by one until he was satisfied. “Anyway, the most intriguing part is all their surnames represent their hair colors, except Kuroko, but Nijimura’s senpai hair is not in rainbow color as well, so I guess it’s just coincidence?”

“Now that you said it, indeed… though I’m still quite wondering how their hair color turned that way. After all, how the hell there are green and blue hair, really? They must have dyed them.” Nijimura rolled his eyes at that while Kagami laughed again.

“But, it’s really like a fate, don’t you think, senpai? The GoM members represent the colors that will turn into _Niji_ (3) if they line up. It’s as if they were there just for you,” Kagami chuckled again and Nijimura widened his eyes at the frightening twist of fate. Indeed, if Kagami put it down like that…

Nijimura smiled heartily as the realization dawned on him. “Maybe you’re right…” then he chuckled, feeling very good with their conversation. Really, his juniors were all very adorable, even Haizaki, despite being bothersome most of the time. He just couldn’t leave them alone.

Nijimura vaguely noticed that Kagami also smiled with him, and his heart warmed at the gentle look. “Thanks for telling me all of these,” he said, rather amazed that the initially intense kid could make such expression. He was the epitome of ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’, seriously.

“Heheh, yeah… Senpai is a good senior, after all. I think I understand why they like you,” Kagami grinned again and Nijimura’s felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the compliment. Damn. He hoped he wasn’t blushing right then.

“Shaddup,” he swatted at Kagami’s arm and the red head laughed some more at Nijimura’s self-conscious gesture.

They parted ways when Nijimura arrived at his father’s room doorstep.

“See you at school tomorrow, senpai. Hope your father gets better soon,” Kagami said good bye before he left with a wave of his hand.

Nijimura waved back. “Be careful on your way home,” he warned and he caught a faint chuckle followed by a mumble of _‘mother hen’_ from the brat that exasperated him slightly, but he just shook his head at Kagami’s antics.

“Well, at least he’s a fun kid. It’s actually kind of refreshing to be able to talk about my juniors so much freely, and from such different perspective as well. How… interesting.” Nijimura chuckled again, before he opened the door and went inside to tend to his father’s need in a pleasant mood.

 _I definitely have to talk to him more often. Kagami Taiga… what an intriguing brat._

 **End of Eleventh Impression**

* * *

 **Additional notes:**

 **1) _Senpai_ : **senior  
 **2) _Kouhai_ : **junior  
 **3) _Niji_ : **rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyaaa… how challenging this installment was to make. Honestly, I’m not informed enough of Nijimura’s character to write him right, since in the manga, he has limited panels-time. So forgive me if he seems oOC in this story. Also, I did say in the previous chapter that Nijimura’s Impression would be in the same situation as Haizaki’s, but I called off the idea because this is easier to make and I think showing Kagami’s compassionate side to Nijimura’s father condition will earn Kagami more points in Nijimura’s book of beloved juniors *lol*. Also, because there are multiple requests for an omake for every impression, I think I’ll put those in separate chapter. So, I’ll mark this one-shot collection ‘COMPLETE’ for now. If there’s an idea to add to the piles later, I’ll put it in an update.  
> …  
> …?  
> …?!  
> Oh, hold on! I haven’t put Kagami’s Impression here! *shocked* How could I forget?! Well, it won’t be complete without an impression from the center main character, will it? Then, it’s not done yet. One more chapter, dedicated for Kagami’s Impression before I mark this story COMPLETE then! See you at next impression!


	12. Twelfth Impression, Kagami Taiga (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kagami Taiga himself, it was decided that it would go like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late to update. Here the new impression~ this time for our angel~ *lol* ENJOY!  
>  **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning:** _hints of shounen ai, slight oOC-ness, language... etc (too lazy writing)_

For Kagami Taiga himself, it was decided that it would go like this...

Kagami, a 14 year old boy with split eyebrows and dual colored hair, red at the top and dark brown at the bottom, set his foot for the first time in Teikou Middle School. Frankly, he had no idea what would happen to him in this new school. After all, he had just come back from America and he was still trying to get used to living in Japan again after six years not setting his foot in his home country.

Kagami was confident that he could make friends easily because he wasn't a gloomy kid. Besides, he kicked ass in basketball and he heard Teikou had the strongest basketball team in Japan. But after what happened in States with Himuro, he wasn't sure he wanted to play in a team too soon. After all, he needed to settle his feelings first before he could trust someone else again to watch his back.

Kagami reached up to his chest where the ring Himuro gave him dangled on the chain-necklace. It was a symbol of trust and brotherhood, but Himuro Tatsuya, his sworn brother, was betting on it the last time they had a match. Kagami still didn't understand what Himuro's motive was. Surely, he was confused and a little bit hurt because he believed that _that_ wasn't something that could be bet on so easily, especially if the end deal was something bad either way. If Kagami won, they were no longer brothers, but when Himuro did, he still slapped him and called him the worst.

Kagami truly didn't get it. He just didn't want to lose Himuro. He couldn't lose Himuro over basketball. Basketball was supposed to be fun, to bring them closer together, not to drive them apart. But alas, it was only a wishful thinking on his part. Kagami loved basketball. But why did his love for playing basketball had to be at the cost of his brotherhood with Himuro?

Kagami was disappointed and rather mad at how thing had turned out. That's why; he wanted to at least take a rest first before playing in a team again. Now, getting a fresh start by moving back to Japan because of his dad's job, Kagami enrolled in Teikou. It was an elite middle school and frankly Kagami didn't know how his dad could get him in with his brain and the school standard, but he was trying not to dwell on it too much because it would only hurt his head.

Anyway, Kagami was kind of tense and nervous at the first day in his new school. People said his face became daunting and intimidating when he was on edge and that was probably the reason of why every person he tried to approach turned tail and run to the other direction.

Kagami sighed. He needed to fix his habit on scaring people away with his serious look. Kagami grunted and looked around the front yard of the school. Other people didn't seem to mind him, but they made no effort to look at him either. Kagami continued observing until he caught something in his peripheral vision.

A kid… with shocking blue hair. Kagami blinked. The kid was walking with his face deep in a book and he didn't seem to pay much attention to the swarming bodies around him when he ducked away avoiding collision proficiently like a ninja.

_Interesting_ —Kagami couldn't help chuckling amusedly. The smaller boy was so pale he almost missed his presence, but he was indeed right there alright. Kagami decided he would greet the boy first to ask the direction to teacher's office. After all, at first glance the people around didn't seem to notice the bluenet's presence as well.

Kagami approached him and ended up greeting the boy three times plus grabbing his shoulder before he finally could get the boy's attention. The surprised, big, round, aquamarine colored eyes that met Kagami's crimson ones after that almost stole Kagami's breath away.

_Whoa! Is that a normal color for Japanese?_ —Kagami's mind couldn't help noting how strange and peculiar the boy's color was. Alright, he admitted that his own appearance wasn't exactly _normal_ , but at least it existed despite being rare. But shocking blue hair, really? And the way he spoke to Kagami with such flat tone, the way he looked at him with even stare… Truthfully, he looked more like an Irish doll (which hair was dyed blue) despite _in fact_ being a full-fledge Japanese. His language is so polite as well… what a unique person, indeed.

"Uh… I can take you there," the blue haired kid offered after Kagami asked for the direction and Kagami couldn't help thinking that he was such good guy as well.

"That'd be a big help!" Kagami grinned to show his appreciation and the boy gave him a tiny smile that further enhanced his gorgeous and charming feature. Kagami was instantly hooked and really wanted to know more about him so suddenly, hence introducing himself to the boy before asking for his name in return.

Kuroko was an _unusual_ guy with all of his traits, but Kagami felt wonderful and grateful that he made a friend as interesting as Kuroko in his first day at school. He couldn't wait to knowing more about the bluenet.

Furthermore, as strange as it was, Kagami had a feeling that Kuroko felt the same way about him.

#

Though, Kagami didn't expect that his meeting with Kuroko would lead him to meeting the other weird guys that later he knew as the Generation of Miracles, one by one. Starting from his _odd_ bespectacled, green haired classmate who wore a pair of _neko-mimi_ in class the first time Kagami met him, named Midorima Shintarou. Honestly, that was such an unforgettable experience. Well, at least despite his quirkiness in believing Oha-Asa— _whatever that is, but it seems that it has something to do with zodiac and fortune-telling_ —Midorima had such long eyelashes and his face was kind of pretty. As he shook his hand after Midorima was assigned to help him get familiar with his new school, he noticed that Midorima also had deft, long, graceful fingers, like a pianist. Moreover, he was taller than Kagami. That was very _rare_.

Anyway, despite all his funny habit, Kagami couldn't help being aware that Midorima's personality was a bit contradictive with his action at times, plus, he also heard his other classmates call him a _tsundere_. That term was unfamiliar for Kagami, but he settled down by calling it _cute_ instead. Well, neko-mimi was adorable after all and so was Midorima's blushing face. He wasn't bad at all. Kagami decided he wanted to be his friend as well. Although Midorima muttered something about Leo and Cancer weren't really compatible, he seemed to convince himself that he and Kagami could pull that _friendship-thing_ off because he was willing to help Kagami with whatever difficulties Kagami faced in school.

See, they could totally be friends after all.

#

The third person that Kagami deemed to be strange but appealing that he met afterward was apparently a model, Kise Ryouta. The first time he saw the blond boy, it was an accident. The attractive boy was being chased around by a large numbers of girls screaming his name out on top of their lungs like a lunatic. Kagami sincerely believed that the blond was about to get killed, so he decided to help him by hiding him in an alley until the danger passed.

On a closer look, the guy was really beautiful. His face was very feminine and pretty with smooth oval shape, warm hazel colored eyes, perfect nose and pink lips, despite his athletic body built. Well, he was considerably slender than Kagami, though (of course he knew, he held that guy for a while when he was hiding him after all). On top of that, he was cheery and bubbly and even though he could be rather annoying with his constant chatter, he seemed to be a very friendly person.

Yeah well, Kise was a model and all, being friendly was kind of included in his job's description, but still… Anyway, in Kagami's standard, he was pretty sweet and likeable. Oh, right… he talked about basketball too. That was a bonus. Getting a friend like Kise would undoubtedly make his school life more exciting. Kagami decided that he would want to hang out with the blond whenever they had free time together since they were in different class.

Besides, Kagami was also interested in knowing what kind of expressions Kise would make, not only as a model but also as an ordinary middle school kid.

#

Next in line of an interesting people that Kagami met in his life as a new student at Teikou was Aomine Daiki, the ace of Teikou Middle basketball club. Of course, they met at a basketball setting.

Kagami was bored with nothing to do in the evening after school and decided to look for a court to play basketball. He then remembered that there was a street ball court in Shibuya that was very active every night and sometimes a basketball gamble was being held there.

Kagami was still a kid and it was probably dangerous to roam around a red-light district in Shibuya at such hour, but Kagami knew those guys that often hung out in that court. Someone nicknamed Ultraman, a guy who constantly wore sunglasses and cap (even when he played basketball), called over him when he passed the court a week ago and asked if he wanted to try playing basketball with him.

Kagami accepted the challenge and destroyed him in an instant in that supposedly one-time game. It was rather funny how he gaped and how the crowd jeered and cheered at that scene, but Ultraman had a good nature and laughed as well after that, complimenting Kagami's unexpected skill. After that night, Kagami often played there and sometimes participated in basketball gambles, but he never accepted the winning prize even though he won every time. He made quite a name for himself only in some nights and before long people started to ask if he would be there the next day.

Kagami liked the atmosphere of street ball court and game because it was freer, more casual and entertaining. There was a time it could get dangerous as well when big money was involved or when there were hooligans and gangsters participating in the game, but luckily, Kagami hadn't met those kinds of guys as opponents so far yet, and he hoped he wouldn't have to in the future.

That night, Kagami participated in basketball gamble in that court and won the games continuously just like other times. His older opponent probably resented him a bit for his skill, but he wouldn't hate Kagami that much if he didn't take his money, so he didn't. Ultraman then called someone's name, _Daiki_ , and he said he was quite strong, so Kagami was interested in knowing who this guy was.

Kagami approached the crowd at the corner outside the court and he noticed that there was a guy taller than Kagami with dark blue hair and midnight colored eyes. He had tan skin and a very athletic body. His face was rather indolent and nonchalant, but his eyes seemed to blaze in blue inferno. At first glance, Kagami instantly knew that he wasn't an ordinary basketball player. His skin prickled with Goosebumps at the feel of the heavy air around that guy. It set off Kagami's competitive nature. Well, he tried to play it cool by calling that guy a kid and instantly pissed him off because that guy retaliated by calling Kagami a kid as well. Kagami couldn't help laughing in humor at his interesting reaction since he seemed to be slightly embarrassed. Kagami wanted to try, playing against him. Apparently, the sapphire eyed boy felt the same as he immediately challenged him in one-on-one game.

Although Kagami was confident that he could beat this _Daiki_ guy, he actually lost in that game. Just like he thought, the guy had amazing skill and sense in playing basketball. It was almost like playing against a pro. It was very awesome and Kagami would like to play against him again, but… it was already too late in the night.

Sometimes Kagami hated that he was a good boy who always met his curfew, but his allowance was on stake if he broke his dad's rules, so… It was frustrating that he had to withdraw after losing, but he vowed to win against him the next time they met in court.

Daiki seemed very surprise when he saw Kagami's school uniform and asked whether he was in Teikou. Kagami was a bit taken aback after knowing that Daiki was also a Teikou student. The dark-blue haired boy immediately asked him to visit their basketball club, probably wanting him to check it out and to consider joining.

Kagami promised to do that before he went home, but in his heart, he wouldn't consider joining the team. After all, it would be more exciting playing as an opponent if the team was _that good_.

_If the other members are as amazing as Daiki, then…—_ Kagami smirked, licking his lips while setting dangerous predatory expression.

Kagami would really want to _taste_ their abilities in court.

#

The next day, Kagami got into trouble for running on the school corridor and his disciplinary teacher was chasing after him when he ran into a giant.

Well, Kagami thought the violet haired teen was a giant because he was so much taller than Kagami and Kagami was already very tall for his age. He couldn't help gaping a little at their extreme height difference before he noticed that the giant seemed to be upset about something while glaring and pouting at a snack bar machine.

Out of curiosity, Kagami approached him and asked if he was okay. The taller teen turned to face him with amethyst colored eyes and bored (yet still sulking) look before he spoke slowly about his strawberry candy. Kagami was confused at first before putting two and two together and guessed that the guy probably had paid for his candy and the machine refused to give him the snack. It happened a lot to an old machine. Kagami had encountered such problem several times in the States as well. He helped the boy get his candy, breaking the machine even more in the process and bribed the taller teen not to tell their teacher about what he had done before running away again when he heard his disciplinary teacher closing in on him.

Kagami couldn't help feeling that he had made a very abnormal acquaintance, but the taller purple haired teen was very endearing when he smiled and thanked him and even went as far as stopping him only to ask for his name. Kagami couldn't help smiling as well at the thought. _Murasakibara Atsushi, huh…?_ —he just hoped he could get to meet the abnormally tall teen again. Only knowing his name and his love for sweet wasn't enough.

Kagami also wanted to know how Murasakibara could get so tall like that.

#

At the afternoon at the same day he met Murasakibara, Kagami met a red haired kid with ruby colored eyes that was very weird. Well, his appearance aside, he seemed to be some kind of a leader. He looked cool and collected and the air around him was seemingly proud and superior, like a king's.

Even so, when the kid walked up the stairs, an idiot came running down the same stairs in rush, ahead of him and bumped the kid. The red haired boy instantly lost balance and was about to fall if Kagami didn't react fast enough and caught his body.

"Hey, you alright?" Kagami was worried because the red haired boy seemed to space out. Did he hit his head or something? His eyes were a little unfocused. And he still wasn't answering him. Kagami looked upward at the idiot who ran down the stairs earlier and shouted "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry!" the idiot got flustered and bowed several times at Kagami and the red haired kid who somehow, gripped his arm slightly.

Kagami looked back down at the red haired boy who now looked dazedly into Kagami's crimson eyes. "Can you stand?" he tried to support the boy, but he seemed about to fall again, so he held him closer.

_Wow… such gentle look…—_ Kagami was surprised. He thought the guy looked cold and distant at first, but now on closer look, he could make such expression as well. He was kind of cute when he was in a daze... _huh?_

Kagami instantly realized that the kid seemed too out of it and his face was rather red on closer inspection. He slowly felt up the kid's forehead to check if his suspicion was right and at the skin contact, Kagami almost winced at how warm he was. "You're burning up," he couldn't help muttering worriedly.

"Huh?" the kid asked, looking slightly disoriented.

"I'll bring you to infirmary," Kagami decided that the kid wasn't in a condition where he could walk by himself, so he lifted the boy and carried him carefully down to the infirmary at the first floor after the boy passed out.

Kagami was aware that a lot of students stared at them in a baffled, almost _scandalized_ look, on the way to the school clinic, but he ignored them. It wasn't the first time he caught people's attention anyway. Moreover, getting the kid to the school doctor came first, in case his condition was serious.

Arriving at the infirmary, Kagami greeted the doctor in charge of the room and told him what happened. The doctor looked stunned when he found out who the kid Kagami was carrying was.

"You actually carried an unconscious Akashi Seijuurou to the school clinic…" the doctor then stared at Kagami in somewhat awe which Kagami didn't understand at all.

"Will he be okay?" Kagami decided to dismiss the funny look and asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Well, yes. He's probably just too tired with all his activities. He attends basketball practice and acts as student council president after all," the doctor said with a fond smile. "You can go back to class, um…" he tilted his head aside, as if asking for Kagami's identity.

"Kagami Taiga, _sensei_ ," Kagami dutifully informed.

"Alright, Kagami-kun. Thank you for your help, I'll be sure to inform Akashi-kun of your assistance," he smiled kindly.

"Ah, it's alright, _sensei_. You don't have to tell him. I got a feeling that he will be embarrassed, so it's better that he doesn't know." Kagami felt self-conscious. He didn't know who Akashi was, but apparently he was an important person in school, even his teacher seemed to respect this Akashi guy a lot.

Well, Kagami didn't want to stand out too much, so dealing with Akashi would probably become problematic. He didn't want to get involved further in something troublesome. It was better to leave things there. So he decided to just forget all about the accident. Though, he should have known that his life wouldn't be that easy.

The next day, Akashi found him again even though Kagami had made an effort to forget him. He really did get difficulty in remembering who Akashi was before the boy mentioned the previous day misfortune with a reluctant expression. He looked annoyed and mad as well for some reason after Kagami called him the 'little one', even going as far as threatening to bury him if he called the guy like that ever again.

Kagami could only blink at that, a bit confused before realizing what it was. _I see, he really got embarrassed after all_ —Kagami was sweating slightly while laughing sheepishly. Seriously, the guy was cute even though he was rather scary.

"Yeah, yesterday was dangerous. Were you hurt anywhere?" Kagami was a bit concerned, but the guy looked okay now, so he bent slightly to check more closely looking at the shorter boy straight in his crimson eyes.

Kagami might have seen wrong because he could have sworn the kind flush slightly, but he had such amazing control in his own expression to cover it very nicely. Kagami couldn't help finding that gesture very mesmerizing. Even though the boy seemed irritated at him, Kagami just couldn't help ruffling his hair and promised to meet him again after school since he invited him to check basketball club.

Akashi did mention about his friend's recommendation and Kagami remembered being invited as well by Daiki. Well, he couldn't help ruffling his hair again after that, earning him an annoyed hiss from the shorter boy, but he couldn't help feeling that Akashi didn't really mind his gesture with the way his face reddened slightly.

Kagami said goodbye while smiling, unable to hide his excitement because he finally would meet all the member of Teikou Middle basketball club.

So far, he had met six very strange people that seemed to be interested in him at some point. Kagami wondered if he would meet some more…

**End of Twelfth Impression (Part 1)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True, it will be continued in part two since it expand too long… *sweats*. Well, I hope it's funny enough, though. Ahaha, apparently Kagami isn't as innocent as he looks in this part *lol*. Even though he's still totally an angel XDD. Feed back? *puppy eyes*


	13. Thirteenth Impression, Kagami Taiga (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still with Kagami Taiga and his impression on Teikou Middle School…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated NEW YEAR everyone in AO3! So sorry for the vey late greeting… and updating. The excuse is the same as always. WORK. Yep. I don't know why but my irregular working hours and schedule prevented me having fun in writing fic, so… yeah. Anyway, here's the latest impression. ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Kurobasu © Tadatosi Fujimaki**  
>  **Warning: nothing too much… lots of narration, a bit oOC, hints of shounen ai, typos, etc…**

Still with Kagami Taiga and his impression on Teikou Middle School… After he met Akashi in the morning and promised him to check out the basketball club, Kagami went to fulfill his promise.

… _well_ , he didn't have much of a choice because Akashi actually picked him up during the detention period his teacher gave Kagami for falling asleep in his class. Akashi even interrupted the teacher's lecture by knocking on the door and asked for permission if he could take Kagami away because he had some important business to discuss with Kagami.

The teacher was reluctant at first, but after Akashi gave him a  _'you dare to disobey me?'_  smile, he relented and let Kagami go.

"That's kinda awesome," Kagami couldn't help complimenting, totally stunned by Akashi's… uncanny authority.

The shorter red head just chuckled slightly at that, shaking his head. "I see you're quite a simpleminded guy," his tone wasn't mocking, yet Kagami couldn't help thinking that Akashi was teasing him at some point. He had a decency to feel rather embarrassed, then.

"Uh… couldn't sleep last night," Kagami mumbled, though he wasn't going to tell Akashi that he stayed late because his dad worked overtime and he snuck out of house past his curfew to play street basket at Shibuya  _again_.

Akashi didn't seem too interested in knowing his reason further, so he just led Kagami to the gym in silence after that. Alright, at least until they stood in front of the first gym and he turned to face Kagami with a small smile.

"Welcome to Teikou basketball club," he said before he opened the door to reveal such a large, glorious space behind the sliding metal entrance.

Kagami widened his eyes slightly. It was the first time he saw such a  _big_  gym. Inside were three basketball courts, surrounded by four rows of bleachers. Kagami couldn't help slacking his jaw unceremoniously. Indeed, Teikou went all for their sport club, huh?

"Heeh… so this  _is_  the Teikou basketball club…" Kagami had to admire it because— _Whoah… it's amazing!_

"Thank you," Akashi smiled again and instantly, all pairs of eyes of the people inside the gym were focused on Kagami and him. Soon after, a yellow thing suddenly ran to him in a blur and jumped Kagami, shouting.

"Kagami-chi!"

And starting from the blond Kise, he once again was acquaintance with those people that managed to captivate him in their first meeting; the dark blue Daiki, the green Midorima and the purple Murasakibara. Kagami was very much surprised that all those guys were in basketball club (except maybe Daiki because Kagami already knew he was a member), even the light blue Kuroko. They talked, or more like… everyone started to speak to Kagami one after another such that he was rather perplexed on how to handle them all at once. He was also informed about Daiki's last name, which was actually Aomine in the middle of those guys' bicker.

Kagami was kind of excited meeting Kuroko again. He had tried to find the bluenet some days prior, but he couldn't figure out where his class was, and thus hadn't able to see him the second time. Though, for some reason, everyone started to complain about Kuroko hogging Kagami's attention for himself.

Still, there was something that bothered Kagami a great deal. When he glanced around, the entire club member sans the  _rainbow_  ( _yeah, laugh please, it's because of their ridiculous hair colors!_ —Kagami couldn't help snickering on the inside) were staring at him as if he was some kind of a rare, very valuable exhibit in national museum. They kept gawping at him absurdly and it was  _bizarre_.

Kagami wondered slightly if he had done something to earn such look, but he was quickly distracted by Akashi who sent the other rainbow a death glare, as if he were ready to murder them. Thankfully, Kagami could calm him down before he resorted to violence and it somehow earned him a collective awestruck gasps from the others.

 _This is really weird… Isn't it supposed to be the 'normal thing' to do?_ —Kagami couldn't help musing silently as he patted and ruffled Akashi's soft red hair and Akashi strangely looked rather pleased with that affectionate motion.

After that was kind of a blur to Kagami. The rainbow group started to converse with each other, except Kuroko who only seemed  _very_  eager in joining in, but only nodded a few times in total agreement of things. Then Akashi said something…  _gap moe?_ —Kagami tilted his head aside, unfamiliar with the term when accordingly, Kise commented on Akashi's choice of words after the other went silent, staring at Akashi oddly.

When Kagami still tried to decipher the meaning of  _gap moe_ , suddenly there was a pair of scissors flying across the gym before the edges were embedded in the wall with a terrifying sound. Kagami looked upward in surprise, seeing Kise tremble in total fright. He was rather worried if the blond had gotten hurt, so he approached him and asked if he was alright.

Kagami got a bear hug instead of an answer from the crying blond. It was totally awkward and he was rather mystified, but why were the others smiling at him  _like that_?

Then the offer came. Akashi wanted to test his ability in court and Aomine enticed him to  _try_  their play because they were  _so good_  in basketball, he boasted. Kagami was never one to back down from a challenge, so he agreed to answer it.

There were rules, of course, of the three-on-one game that Akashi proposed, which was simple enough because basically it was the same as one-on-one game, and Kagami was allowed to do  _everything_  so long as he didn't violate basketball rules.

 _Well… why not then?_ —Though, Kagami didn't intend on joining the club in the slightest. After all, he still hadn't recovered yet from Himuro's  _short of_  betrayal.

Kuroko showed him where he could change and something strange happened in the locker room when he started to undo his clothes. Kuroko had a nosebleed. At first Kagami thought that the bluenet was sick because his face was rather red and he looked feverish, but after Kagami checked with his own forehead, the boy's temperature was normal. Well, his heartbeat was getting crazily fast like a cat's though…. Also, Kuroko claimed that it happened sometimes, because of the cold weather. He retreated to freshen up, but not before Kagami asked him to  _watch_  him play on the courtside beside the ring. He didn't know why, but he felt more at ease and confident if Kuroko was cheering for him.

"Gladly," Kuroko responded, and Kagami couldn't help flushing slightly seeing Kuroko's adorable little smile.

Then Kagami did the challenge. Oh, those guys were good.  _Very good._  He actually had a hard time. Kise was fast and very perceptive, despite his claim to be only starting basketball recently. However, he was rather inexperienced with rough play. Kagami didn't really want to do harsh bodily contact. Well, he  _did_  will it in his mind, but he wasn't really going to do that for real. Still, Kise seemed to feel the intent and it was enough to rattle the blond that he dodged Kagami's frontal attack instead of defending like he was supposed to.

After Kise was Midorima. He was more alert and experienced than Kise. He read body language and purpose, so it was very difficult to shake him with the same tactic. Luckily, Kagami was long in America, so he learned a trick or two to pass defense like Midorima.  _Fake_. He only needed some fluid moves and rotations to really get himself free from the greenet's defense.

The last one was the most challenging. Kagami had battled Aomine before at the night street ball game, and he had lost. This time, though… he tried his hardest to get past the tan boy. Even with all of his skills and knowledge, Kagami just knew that he was below Aomine in the term of agility, but not in potential. The moment he jumped to dunk the ball and see how Aomine jumped at the same time to block him, Kagami realized that he would be stopped. In a frantic moment, his eyes caught a sight of Kuroko at the courtside near the ring and he remembered that Kuroko was  _on his side_.

In a split second, Kagami bellowed Kuroko's name and passed the ball to the shorter bright-blue haired boy and Kuroko answered his silent request by passing back the ball near the ring. Kagami already jumped again to dunk the ball in, surprising Aomine who didn't seem to expect that move at all.

It was uproar right after that. Well, he kind of probably cheated a little by utilizing Kuroko right there, but his brain just couldn't catch up of what he had done after the deed was done, so… he felt rather bad because Kuroko was getting scolded. For some reason, he also felt defensive of the shorter bluenet, so he shielded him on spot by holding him protectively. However, Akashi stopped the protesting noises soon enough as he declared that Kagami didn't actually break any rule if he considered Kuroko on his side. Well, in fact he had showed an amazing team play and apparently, Akashi was satisfied with the result.

The offer stood for Kagami to join the basketball club, but like Kagami intended before, he turned it down much to the flabbergasted shock of everyone in the gym. He told them the vague reason of why he didn't want to join a team at this moment, his disappointment and anger to his beloved sport that stole someone very important to him. Of course, he didn't mention Tatsuya's name, but it seemed that he showed them enough because Akashi relented without asking too many questions.

Then Kagami said goodbye to them since he had something else to do after this. When he left the gym, the other rainbows and the other club members were still gaping at his retreating back. Ah, at least Kagami got a wonderful experience.

Kagami had to admit that it was quite entertaining because all of them were very appealing.

**#**

The next day, Kagami met someone unique at lunch break.

It was a girl. Pink haired girl ( _really_? How the hell did she acquire such color for her hair anyway?). And her cooking skill sucked big time, although he had to admit that her body was endowed like Alex's and she was cute even with her clumsiness. Kagami nearly laughed a couple of times seeing her inept moves as she cooked at the Home Economic class. Well, he kind of pitied her afterwards because she brought disaster into kitchen and upon herself. Besides, she was nearly in tears when he decided to intervene. Kagami just couldn't take it anymore.

Kagami taught her to cook homemade burger-sandwich. Well, he did most of the tasks and treated her as his assistant. Don't ask where he learned how to cook. He just did. It came naturally when you lived only with a father that was useless when it came to house work. Someone had to do that, right? His mother? Well… let's say that she wasn't around much since she was at US.

So Kagami let her watch him cook, noting how engrossed she was with what he was doing with the way her eyes following his every move in making the food. He was pleased. At least she really wanted to learn.

As soon as he was finished with the cooking, he handed her the final form of his master piece (fine, it was easy enough) while giving her some advices and directions on how to cook simpler things first before moving to the complicated ones. Her eyes were shiny as she saw the food and she immediately held his hand while claiming that he was a  _god_.

Kagami couldn't help sweat dropping. He met an eccentric one yet again, apparently. He promised to teach her cooking again next time before he immediately ran away from her. He forgot to ask her name, but he gave her his name, so he thought it was alright.

Seriously, his day couldn't get any weirder, right? Kagami wouldn't be surprised if that pink haired girl was somehow tied to the basketball club since she was as funny as the club members.

**#**

It hadn't stopped yet, apparently because the next day, Kagami met a delinquent.

Alright, he actually  _saved_  the delinquent from his impending doom when he accidentally saw the… catastrophe. Gangster mobs v.s. an unarmed middle schooler. He didn't know Japan was  _that scary_  when he moved back in the country. He thought he had seen worse in America, but this just wouldn't do.

At least in US, gangster war involved a lot of people in both sides, not six versus one. So, against his better judgment, because Kagami was taught to be a good citizen, he helped the middle schooler run away from the warzone.

Kagami and the grey haired kid had to run for dear life in lightening speed to avoid their chasers and it took approximately half an hour without stopping that they finally gave up seeking them out. He thought his feet would fall off for real when they rested on their back, facing the sky.

Kagami tried to converse with the grey haired kid. Apparently, he was really a delinquent because he introduced himself as such. Kagami had to snort at that. His name was Haizaki and his langue was so crude it hurt Kagami's ears. Though, the way he flushed and reacted at every little thing was adorable. Kagami didn't know why, he just saw it like that for some reason.

From their brief (but totally hilarious) conversation, Kagami realized that Haizaki was naturally rude, kind of an asshole, and he didn't have respect towards women. He was probably the most smartass douche bag Kagami had ever encountered, but there was something in him that made Kagami unable to really hate the guy all the way.

 _Must have been his face… Haizaki is good-looking_ —Kagami shrugged. Besides, it wasn't like the delinquent would regard him as a friend. Well, he wanted to know his full name at least, so he caught his wrist when Haizaki was about to leave and demanded it.

"It's Haizaki Shougo! Now, let go of me!"

With that, Haizaki scrambled away, after Kagami complimented his name, with a red face. He asked where Haizaki was going, not expecting to get an answer, but he got one. He was going to a game center, skipping school for the day. Kagami raised his eyebrows, warning him that he would repeat a year if he was slacking off too much.

Haizaki didn't care, he said. Then, suddenly someone came along from behind him, dark hair, taller, in the same uniform as them; Haizaki called him 'senpai' and the senior looked mighty pissed off. He kicked Haizaki's ass before dragging him away to school, much to Kagami's bafflement.

Though, it was indeed comical seeing Haizaki wail like a kid. Kagami couldn't help wondering who the dark haired senior after that.

**#**

Luckily, Kagami didn't have to wonder for long because he met the dark haired teen again at the hospital the next day evening, when Kagami was submitting his father medical information to the receptionist to pick up prescription for his back pain. Seriously, the old man wasn't even doing something strenuous this past year. How he got a back pain was beyond Kagami.

Kagami addressed the senior first, earning him confused and suspicious gaze from him. Kagami explained their previous encounter and the senior immediately remembered. He accused him of being a bad boy because Kagami hung out with Haizaki and he protested that it was a coincidence since it was a dire situation.

Apparently, the senior was some kind of Haizaki-sitter or something because he acted like his mom. Kagami had to laugh at that. It seemed that Kagami wasn't the only one that saw something in Haizaki that was more than what he showed. He genuinely respected the older teen for being so caring about his junior well-being.

Senior's name turned out to be Nijimura Shuuzou from Class 3A, Teikou Middle. Kagami felt a bit nostalgic when he talked to him because Nijimura reminded him of Tatsuya a little bit. Though, Tatsuya was calmer, unlike the stern Nijimura, but the sentiment was the same anyway. Also… Kagami found Nijimura's name very fascinating.

Kagami told Nijimura that he had an idea that Nijimura was in Teikou basketball club because of his name. Nijimura…  _rainbow village_  and the  _miracle rainbow_  which consisted of the interesting colorful guys he had met the past few days. Very fitting.

Nijimura blushed as Kagami laughed so hard his stomach  _hurt_.

After Nijimura dragged him away to the quieter place because apparently, they were attracting attention, Kagami started to know more about his senior. His father was currently admitted in the hospital and he was being a good son tending him. Kagami couldn't help feeling his respect welling up even more for Nijimura. He was such a good guy.

They talked some more about the basketball club and the  _miracle rainbows_ (it appeared that, they were named the Generation of Miracle), and it was nice talking about them. Kagami had to admit he was impressed with them, especially Kuroko. It was a bit peculiar and unfathomable, but he just couldn't get Kuroko out of his mind. The smaller sky-blue eyed boy mesmerized him in stronger level than the rest of GoM and he told Nijimura so, despite the disbelief look Nijimura gave him after that.

Kagami also thought that Nijimura being around the GoM was kind of a fate. After all, they seemed to be there just for Nijimura (according to their names) and Kagami found that very enthralling. In spite of his surprised look, Nijimura softened his expression right after, probably admitting that Kagami was right. And yes, he said so.

After much talking and some discussion, Kagami saw his watch and realized that he had to go home. Besides, they had arrived at Nijimura's father's room as well. He kind of understood why the GoM liked Nijimura. Yeah, Nijimura told him that the GoM seemed to be fond of him for unknown reason, but for Kagami, Nijimura was a good senior, and he bet that all the GoM almost certainly thought the same.

When Kagami told him that, Nijimura's face turned interestingly pink and he swatted Kagami's arm to shut up. Kagami couldn't help laughing merrily at his self-conscious look. His senior could be endearing too apparently.

When they parted ways, Nijimura told him to take care and be careful on his way, just like a  _mother_  telling her child to be alert. Seriously, such a mother hen. Kagami wished for Nijimura's father to get better soon and he really wanted to see him again the next day.

Who knows, Kagami still needed to learn a lot of things about his school and Japan in general, with such reliable  _senpai_  around, his days would be more fun to live with, right?

**End of 13** **th** **Impression**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally… it's done. All the impressions are complete. Hehehe. Now, time to think some of the omake for every chapter! Hope you enjoy this fic while it last *grins*


End file.
